Blackthorn Academy
by Rosalie Storm
Summary: Valkyrie Is Sent Back in time by Amelia Jones, A mysterious time traveler. But what she finds, Is NOT what she was expecting.  VALDUGGERY PEOPLE!
1. Chapter 1

**Right, This is a oneshot on my _Dodging Love Bullets and Fixing Bones stor_y, But i'm so proud of it. Its on of my best pieces of work. So i decided to upload it sepratly and continue it. Well, When i say continue, I mean add a few more chapters. So hope you enjoy this and check out my new stories. :)**

Valkyrie looked at her watch. It was HALF AN HOUR past 10 and the woman that had phoned said that she was going to meet her there at 10. Not 10:30. This woman probably found it amusing that she was being forced into waiting her in the freezing cold of December, Waiting for her.

She heard heels clicking against the ground and she whirled around to look at beautiful woman, Dressed in a navy blue trousered pinstrip suit and red nails. Her lips matched her nails and her black curley hair was pinned to one side, The curles stretching down to the bottom of her stomache and a gun was hidden in her suit jacket. Lilac-Grey eyes glistened when she reconized Valkyrie and she stopped. Giving Valkyrie a devilish look.

"The name is Amelia Jones." The woman said, She had a deep, Sexy voice that could lur any boy in. She held out a hand and Valkyrie shook it wairily.

"Why did you call me?" Valkyrie asked.

"I'm taking you somewhere."

"Why?"

"Its not the why, You should be worrying about. Valkyrie Cain." Amelia said. Walking towards her. "Its the when" She said, Touching her shoulder, Making everything go black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoying it yet?**

Valkyrie woke in barn that was filled with hay. She groaned and rolled over, Banging her head on the stone floor. She cursed and a hand touched her shoulder, She looked up the Amelia, Who was wearing a medevil dress and was carrying school uniform over her arm.

"Where the _hell _am I!" Valkyrie asked. Looking around her.

"Took you back in time a few years, Baby doll. You're in the 1600's and you're attending BlackThorn Academy for Sorcerers. So i suggest you get changed behind a pile of hay and get going."

"_What_?" Valkyrie screached. "I am _not _attending any _academy _when i don't even know why i have been dragged back in time four hundred years. Let alone not _having any deondrant!"_ Amelia rolled her eyes at the girl, She knew she would've freaked out the way she was.

"There is a boy going to school here that we want you to keep you're eye on for a little while." She said. "And here is a bottle of deodrant!" She cursed. Throwing it at her.

"You got some perfume aswell?" Valkyrie asked sweetly, And was given a bottle of Hollister strawberry perfume. "Thanks!" She said. Running behind a hay bush and getting changed, But as she did, She spoke to Amelia. "Why do you need_ me_?"

"Because your a_ Official Santuary Detective_. Even if you _are _only _16_" Amelia said. Rolling her eyes again. "We couldn't get Skulduggery, He would be a little _too _obvious to..Don't worry"

"Who?" Valkyrie asked as she sprayed herself with the deodrant.

"You'll find out sooner or later." Amelia replied as Valkyrie came out of hiding. She was wearing a black School blazer that had white lines outlining all the trims and the colar. A red blouse hung around her frame underneith the blazer and a black skirt was on her waist. Black knee high socks were pulled up her legs and black boots were loosly tied up around her ancles.

"This isn't the kind of thing i was expecting for a academy in the 17th centuary." Valkyrie paused.

"Its a _Magical _academy. They do what they want. Regardless of rules."

"Right.."

"Come on. Where ment to be meeting everyone in the grand hall in a minuite." She said as she handed Valkyrie a bag, It was a black leather with blue clips and buckles. "Keep your stuff in the there" She said, Letting Valkyrie pile in all her stuff before they began there walk into the school grounds.

xXx

Valkyrie stood there nervously behind Amelia behind the giant black oak doors that led into the grand hall. Amelia adjusted the dress around her, It was a full length black thing that had a boddic which was pulled tightly around her chest. She carried a sword in a belt around her waist and her black curley hair was stretching down her back. The devilish look was back in her eyes.

A woman walked up to them. She looked to be in her 60's and she was wearing black robes. Pure silver hair was cut below her ears and was carfully curled. She had brown eyes and big, round glasses. Although she looked like a innocent old woman, Valkyrie didn't doubt she was dangerous.

"Hello, My dear" She said in a croaky voice, Giving Valkyrie a pat on her hands. She turned to Amelia and smiled. "Miss.." She trailed off, But was awnsered.

"Jones" She smiled. "This is my daughter Valkyrie Cain." She said. Indicating to Valkyrie who stared at her with wide eyes.

"What a beautiful name" The woman sighed and smiled at the same time. "My name is Mrs Scáth"

_Shadow. _Valkyrie emediatly thought, The Irish translation of Shadow. She was a Neormancer.

"It is your turn to go in now," The woman said, Pushing them towards the door. "Go, Go!" She said.

Amelia looked at Valkyrie before pushing open the door, Rows of teenagers sat on chairs at tables turned their heads to stare at them. Amelia walked with a stride up the the headmaster, Who was a tall, Strong man with black hair that was brushed off his face. He looked to be growing old with the clearly visable white streakes through his hair and he had a stubble around his face. He turned to them, His long black coat and black suit flowing around his frame. "Please welcome, Miss Jones and her daughter, _Valkyrie Cain_." He grinned, The teens at the tables whistled and cheered and Valkyrie stood there awkwardly, Looking down at her boots.

"Miss Jones is a highly trained Adept and her daughter her is a Neormancer-" He began, But was cut off by Amelia.

"-No, She's a Elemental with Neormancer powers. Thats what makes my little_ Baby Doll _so _dangerous_" She grinned, putting a arm around Valkyrie who grinned and put a arm around her.

"Wow, Isn't that a coincidence. My son who goes to this school shares the same ability." He said. That was when Valkyrie noticed how velvety his voice was. How tall he was. How he was wearing a suit. How-

_Buggeration. _Valkyrie's mind cursed, Just before the man called out to his son.

"Skulduggery, Where the _heck _are _you_?" He cursed. A young boy around Valkyrie's age pushed himself off the wall and stood strait, Revieling how tall he was. He had golden hair that ended just below his ears and a fringe that was sprayed across his grey eyes - They had golden rims and lilac hints that blended perfectly with his slightly tanned skin. He was broad shouldered and strong muscled underneith his school uniform, which was just like Valkyrie's.

"Yeah?" He called back. Yep, That was him alright. And all the girls were sending Valkyrie death glares.

"Maybe you should come and meet the girl who shares a ability with you." He smirked. Skulduggery took long, Slow strides up the aile towards her. He stood there, infront of her his eyes fixed onto hers.

"I don't know why, Little missy" He said, Picking up a strand of her hair. "But it feels like i _should_ know _you. _And yet, I have not heard who the _devil _you are." Valkyrie's eyes widened and she looked away. Fixing her gaze on the floor.

"Your_ cute_" He said, A smile playing across his lips. But she didn't reply. "Not _talkative_, Is she?" He asked Amelia who nodded.

"Shut your face, Pleasant." Valkyrie growled and Skulduggery narrowed his eyes.

"How did you know my last name?" He asked, whipping his head towards her and she fixed a glare on him, Not responding.

"Being like that, Skulduggery" Said a voice. "Won't get you anywhere with the new girl"

"Shut your face, Eskrine." Skulduggery grumbled. Turning away from Valkyrie and walking away, Taking his place agaist the wall again.

Valkyrie looked out of the corner of her eye at Eskrine, He was the same, Just..._Younger_. He didn't have all the features he did back in 2011, But she could still tell it was him. He turned to Skulduggery and grinned. "Thats your _perfect_ match, Mate"

"I'll kill you." Skulduggery replied.

"I'll kill the_ both _of you if you call out again" Growled Mrs Scáth. Giving them both glares. They shut up and looked sheepishly at the ground, But Ravel looked up to her and gave that glistening grin and a devilish wink.

"Yori Lovegrowth" Skulduggery's dad called. "Show these people to the guest dorms."

"Which ones, Sir?" Yori said. She had long blonde hair that stretched all the way down her back and was thin as a rake.

"The ones near_ my _quarters."

"But their still not ready yet, Sir"

"Oh?" He said. He looked back at the teachers behind him who gave shrugs saying they didn't know and he looked back and Yori. "Then take them to my quarters, I'll send them to another room from there." He said. But Valkyrie hadn't really took any notice, She was to buisy noticing the fact that Skulduggery's eyes kept on darting to her, Then darting away.

Yori skipped up to them, Her uniform flowing around her. "Come with me" She said. Amelia and Valkyrie both exchanged looks before they walked out the doors.

"I must admit." Valkyrie said. "That was a short introduction.."

Yori looked back at her and smiled. "He is no good at speeches, But _really _good at his job"


	3. Chapter 3

Valkyrie looked around the room she was being led into. It was a typical livingroom for this year in time. The carpets were decorated with gold and burgandy circles with amazing carvings, In the centre, A white flower blossoming was sewn into the paturn. The walls were cream but decorated with pure gold swirls, Little decorations of gold were evenly spaced when the top of the walls met the beautiful ceiling, Which was filled with golden and brown carvings. And in the centre, A crystal chandalier hung. It still held all its candles, Which burned brightly. Two golden sofas were placed in the middle of the room facing the glass coffee table that had papers and books piled on it. The doors which they had entred through had a frame which was decorated with gold and brown. There was mirrors in the doors which had a golden decoration and on the upper half, They had squares which had brown carvings around a sun shaped peice of gold and above the door frame, There was a creast. The frame, Carved like everything else in gold, But inside, The sword that were crossed over were a deep red with a lion that was carved in colour baring its jaws. Most likely Skulduggery's family creast. The pillars on the far wall outlined the window and a cream fireplace burned quietly with yet another peice of golden decoration above it. There was a white grand piano that was placed in one corner of the room and Valkyrie breifly wondered who played the instrament.

"Makes you stop, Doesn't it?" Said a voice, And Valkyrie looked over to a woman stood with both hands delecatly placed on the chair.

"Yeah" Valkyrie said. Staring at the woman. She had golden hair that tumbled all the way down her back, It was thick and wavy with slightly dark hints in the roots. Pale and beautifully kept skin glowed under her long cream dress. Which was decorated with little gems and the sleaves, Which were see through lace with spider like webs of crystal gems. It was cut slightly low and flared out in a blooming flower like manner over her chest and black and white feathered earings hung and delecatly brushed her delecate shoulders. She had high cheek bones and a stunning white smile to go with her glistening emerald eyes.

"Me and my sons, Skulduggery and Charles, Done all of this. It took us months-" She laughed and straitened her back. "-But we had a laugh with the paint fights."

Valkyrie laughed. Realising she was talking to Skulduggery's mother. "I would've loved to do something like this, But it would've taken me decades."

"Its easy if you're tought right." She said and turned to Amelia. "Did my husband send you here? If so, He'll be some time. Please take a seat"

Valkyrie took a seat on one of the golden sofa's, Placing her hands on her lap. Amelia took a seat next to her, Putting one arm on the arm rest and with the other, She inspected her nails.

"I must say-" Skulduggery's mother said as she swopped her dress from under her, Taking a delecate seat infront of them. "-You my dear strike me as a idividual character, Head strong and indipendant. Much like my daughter."

"Who, May i ask-" Amelia said. Shifting so both hands were placed on her lap. "-Is your daughter?"

"Emerald Wings." She said. Smiling beautifully. "Her name matches her power and like me, She had emerald coloured eyes."

"She sounds like a lovely girl."

"She's got a mouth like her Father on her though"

Amelia laughed. "This one here is just the same." She said, Idicating to Valkyrie.

"Oh i am a _silly_ woman!" Skulduggery's mother said. "I never told you my name, Did i?" She said. "My name is Lilly Spiers and you must be Valkyrie Cain and Amelia Jones."

"Thats right" Amelia grinned. She went to say something else, But was cut off by a babies cry. Lilly stood and picked up her dress.

"I'm sorry!" She called to them, Before rushing out and tending to her baby. Once she was gone, Valkyrie turned to Amelia.

"She seemes to be a lovely woman" She said.

"She is, But she dies in 50 years time in the hands of Lord Vile." Amelia said, Making Valkyrie's insides drop. _Skulduggery ends up killing his own mother._ Said a voice in her head, But it was quiet and sounded like it didn't want to be involved.

"Oh..." Valkyrie said.

"Don't worry, We all end up in hell one day" Amelia said, Patting her arm.

Lilly came back in. A dark haired baby was in her arms, It was wrapped up in red cotton and its small arms where playing with its mothers hair, Giggling slightly. Lilly took her seat again but put her feet up on the sofa and Valkyrie realised she had been walking around barefoot. She continued to sooth the baby in her arms and it gently feel back to sleep. "Congratulations." Amelia said. Reaching out a gentle hand to stroke the babies hair.

"Thankyou" Lilly said. "Anyway, Were did my Husband say you were going to stay?" She asked.

"She said that the guest rooms weirn't ready yet"

"That is true and there is no more room in the dorms either"

The door opened and Skulduggery's father came in. Valkyrie watched him carfully now, Like his son, He took long strides and Valkyrie noticed he had his fathers eyes and facial features, He took a gentle seat next to his wife, Mindful not to wake the baby that was sleeping peicfully in her arms.

"I have looked around and i am affraid, My dear-" He said, Looking at Valkyrie right in the eye. "-I can't find a room in the girls dormitory that has _any _space."

"Don't worry about it." Valkyrie said. "I can sleep on a chair in here"

"Are you sure? I was going to say do you want to share a room with one of my children-" He said, But was cut off by Someone spitting out their drink as they walked through the door.

Skulduggery coughed up the remains of his drink as he turned his back on them. "Son, I did not specify _you _did i?" His father growled.

"Certainly sounded like it." Skulduggery snapped when he turned around.

"I won't be in there for long." Valkyrie snapped at him. "Or are you _that _affraid of having a _girl _in your bedroom."

Skulduggery turned to glare at her. "I don't dignify it as _right._"

"Then grow up. One day you'll _have_ to sleep in the same bed as a woman so maybe its good to get some _practice._"

"I _hate _you." He growled.

"Good thing i hate you _too _then." She said. Turning her back on him and folding her arms.

"You could always share the same room as Emerald-" Lilly began.

"-I would a agree _completely._" Came Skulduggery's insult. And it was enough to make Valkyrie's temper flare.

"I _will _come over there and _slap _your _mouth _in a minute." She growled. Glaring at him through her hair.

"You have no reason to, You don't know me"

Valkyrie laughed, "I have a reason and i _do _know you _alot _more than you _think _i do."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"You don't need to know do you?"

"I could always get one of my friends to read your mind."

She giggled, Putting a hand to her mouth. "And what will you find out then? What will you do with that information? Like what a good man told me - 'Never look for things when you don't know what they are' And i can tell you, Once your 'friend' has read my mind, He won't know what to do."

"You annoy me"

"Cos i'm stealing your limelight?" She grinned.

"No. Because you're a ruthless cow."

She threw her head back and laughed. "I have won the argument with Skulduggery Pleasant. I feel proud."

"You'll be getting a slap too, Ya'know."

"Go ahead." She said, Waving a hand. "I know you could never hurt me"

"Why not?" He challenged. Stepping closer to her.

"You'll find out in our Physical Fights lesson, Won't you?" She grinned as she stood. Walking up to him, She was as tall as his eyes when she stood this close to him. "I am alot more dangerous than you take me for, Kiddo." She said and walked away from him. "You'll like me one day, Pleasant. I promise you that."

And out of the corner of her eye, She could see Amelia grinning big.


	4. Chapter 4

**Considered swearing. Using swearing. And Cryptic Mist, Thankyou for letting me use your name and character. All the peices in this story that involve you that credit goes to you, Love. Thankyou again!**

Valkyrie took another glance at the peice of paper infront of her. She had found her way to the changing rooms without no problem using it, So she adjusted the bag over her shoulder and slipped the map into her skirt pocket before she entered the changing room. It was alot more jammed in than she had expected. Girls were screaming and laughing with their friends as they got changed. Valkyrie went to one corner and took out her clothes hoping she could get changed in quiet, But she couldn't. Because a girl around her age sat on the bench.

She had short brown hair that was shaven so in came to just below her ears and a fringe that flopped over one eye with electric blue eyes. She was dressed in her P.F kit which consisted of black denim shorts and leather t-shirt that exposed her tonned stomache. Leather was wrapped around her arms for protection and metal gloves were on her hands.

"Hey, Your the new kid, Right?" She asked. Her voice was soft and sweet. Valkyrie nodded her reply as she slipped off her blazer and socks.

"I'm Rose, But people call me Rocket, You should keep away from that brunette girl over there, She is seathing with jealousy of you."

Valkyrie turned to look at her. "Why would she be jealous of me?"

"The whole _school _could hear your argument with Skul', And i must say, Your a lucky one."

"How am i lucky? I am sleeping in the same room with a _grumpy git_. Who, May i add, _Hates_ me."

Rocket laughed. "He only became grumpy when _you _came"

"Oh _lord. _You think he _fancies _me?" She asked sarcasticly. "I would rather be _shot._" She said as girls turned to watch.

_Liar. _Growled a voice in her head.

Rocket just laughed again. "I do think he does. I'm best friends with his sister."

Valkyrie's eyes widdened as she took her shorts and leather t-shirt out of her bag. - Well. Bra thingy. "Can we get off the subject now?" She pleaded, But a pair of heels made everyone go silent.

"I know my big brother well enough to tell when he has a soft spot for a baby doll." The girl said. She was dressed like the rest of them, with black ancle heels that made her taller than she already was. Her black hair, Like her dads, Tumbled over her shoulders and her green eyes glowed.

"He said it himself." Valkyrie snapped. "He hates me. And a good thing damn well too" She turned back her bag and threw her fur rimmed high heeled ancle boots on the floor and proceeded to put them on.

"He does weither you like it or not. And its going to be like a ticking bomb before something happens since your _sharing a bedroom._"

Valkyrie's head shot up and she glared at her full force. "I _don't _need to be reminded of_ that_."

"Its true, Baby doll. Weither you like it or not." Emerald said and turned, Walking away. But before she walked out of the door, She called- "I'll be seeing you later, Kiddo."

Valkyrie cursed when she was out of the door. "I ain't going to take one blind bit of notice." She grumbled and stood. The P.F kit clung to her frame and her tanned skin glowed. Girls arched eyebrows at her but she took no notice and turned to Rocket. "You ready?" She asked. One hand on her bare stomache.

Rocket stood. "Yeah, Baby doll."

"Is that my new nickname?" Valkyrie asked.

"Sure to hell it is" Said one girl with red hair that she was tieing off her face.

"Your a girl with perfect features and you managed to get the perfect guy to fall in love with you." Said another.

"It suits you." Rocket finished for them. Grinning at her.

"Fine with me" Valkyrie said, Walking to the door. But almost tripping over when she realised that a band of 15 girls were following her lead.

"Lets get this _mother fucker_." Rocket grinned when Valkyrie opened the door.

xXx

Valkyrie and the others wondered into the sports hall. It was wooden floored and the walls were made of grey stone. The ceiling was carved but wasn't well kept and there were mirrors on the wall behind Valkyrie and the one infront. She stole a glance over to her left, Were Skulduggery sat, Purpously sat glaring at the wall.

Valkyrie noticed that all the boys were shirtless and had black bottoms that were tucked into polished pirate boots. Long, Three quarter length coats were pulled around them and they had guns in they're pockets. Typical, They were_ forcing _the boys to look good infront of the girls.

The girls around Valkyrie giggled and took hold of her arms, Leading her gently and not forcfully over to a bench and they all sat, The girls sat around her and one took hold of her hair, Proceeding to plat it. The P.F teacher came in, He was tall and had thick muscles that wound around his arms and he wore a loose black shirt with black bottoms that were tucked into his boots. He noticed the girls crowding around Valkyrie and rolled his eyes. Proceeding to pick up a load of paperwork and tick off the names of who was here.

After a while, He frowned and his brow furrowed. After a few seconds of everyone giving him weird looks, He spoke. "Whos..Valkyrie Cain?" He asked in a French accent.

"Here, Sir" Valkyrie grumbled. Putting up her hand.

"Sir." Came Emeralds voice. Deep and sexy."Her nickname is Baby doll"

"Fine by me" He said. Letting a small grin creap across his face. "Say, Why are the girls making such a big deal of you, Baby Doll?"

"I don't know why-"

"Liar." Emerald smiled, Looking at her out of the corner of her eye. "You know why"

"I like to lie when i'm in a _difficult situation_." Valkyrie grumbled.

"Cleaver but stupid. Strong but weak. Loud but shy. All describes you, Baby Doll."

"It does." Valkyrie agreed.

"Lets get back to this, Shall we?" The teacher said irritably.

Both girls nodded and looked down whilst the teacher bagan calling out the rest of the names. Once he was done, He put the paper work back down and threw the pen behind him. "Right-" He said, Clapping his hands. "-We're looking into magical fights today. Unless you want to do the physical stuff?..." He questioned, But people shook their heads. "Use all your power and make sure you don't break a wall. Now, I want two people to come up and demonstrate"

People gave others looks and Valkyrie shrank back. Hoping she wasn't picked.

"Fine." The man said. "Pleasant and Baby Doll. Your up."

The boys roared with laughter and elbowed Skulduggery as he gave a growl. But the girls around Valkyrie gave them looks whilst Valkyrie stood. "Bring it" She grinned at Skulduggery. He turned to look at her, His eyes full to the brim with anger.

"Fine." He snapped, Taking long strides to the other end of the hall.

Valkyrie watched as he cracked his knuckles, Glaring at her whilst he was doing it. "This is going to be _good_" She grinned. But he didn't say anything, He just flicked his wrist, Sending a wave a dust at her. But she just let the air part it.

She watched after it and then turned to Skulduggery. "Is that the _best _that you can do?" She asked.

He summoned fire and sent it at Valkyrie, She moved her arms and a wall of water, Like a Tsumami came around her, Meeting the flames and extinguishing them, But Skulduggery wasn't finished yet. He send cross jets of flames at her chest, But she ducked down low and they hit the mirrors, Melting the glass. He sent another stream and she rolled, It took up the floor of were she had just layed and she turned to look at Skulduggery. "That wasn't very nice" She commented.

She got up and sent a slice of shadows at his middle. He jumped and rolled his body over it, His coat spread out around his body. He almost had his feet on the ground when Valkyrie sent a wall of air into him, Blasting him back into the mirrors on the other side of the room. They shattered on impact and sprayed out like a explosion, But he stayed pinned to the wall as the peices fell around him.

"Never _underestimate_ a_ woman_" She told him.

He glared, His eyes framed by his golden hair. "Never underestimate a _man_, Either." He growled and the air took Valkyrie to the melting mirrors, Holding her there.

"This is uneventful" Valkyrie commented. "Pinning eachother to walls."

"You can stay there for all i care" He grumbled.

"Oh can I?"

"Yes"

"What if i break your hands?"

"What if i break your _neck_?"

"You wouldn't hurt me" She grinned. "You care to much."

"I don't care about you." He snapped.

She laughed. "Look me in the eye and say that"

He glared and didn't awnser.

"Thats what i thought." She grinned.

"Are you going to let me down now?"

"Only if you let me down"

Valkyrie crashed to the floor and rolled over on her back. "I will not give _you _a graceful landing, Baby Doll" He growled from the wall.

"You never _did_" She mumbled and flicked her whrist, Sending him to the floor, But this time he went strait through it. "Girls _always _get their _revenge_-" She said as he climbed out of the hole he had just made in the floor. "-So don't do things that will annoy them"

He let out a growl and raised his hand, The glass around Valkyrie floated, But she just stood there. Grinning at him. "Go on then." She smirked. "Kill me"

His fist clenched and the glass came at Valkyrie, She summorsaulted on the the ceiling and stayed there. "Your focus is bad and your skills are worn." She smiled. "Keep being like that and you won't win this thing"

Again he growled and shot up into the air, He took Valkyrie off the ceiling and they slammed into the floor. The wood splintered around Valkyrie and she looked up to Skulduggery. Who was holding both wrists either side of her head and his left leg was between hers. She tried to move her wrists, But he had a firm grip.

"Have i won yet? Or are you still going to put up a pointless fight?" He asked.

She smiled and managed to bring her back off the floor and she brought her face close to his. She watched his eyes widden a fraction and he drew back a little, It made her smirk and the other students laugh. "I'm winning because your distracted." She smirked and pushed him off her, She ran and dived into the wood, Disapearing from sight.

"I _flipping hate you, _Baby Doll" He growled from the floor, Propped up by his elbows.

"You like my nickname then?" Her voice came. It echoed through the walls and Skulduggery couldn't judge were it came from in the room.

"Yes" He said. He felt something ripple benieth him and he wipped his head towards the floor, But it was still. "Where are you?"

"I can't tell you that" She said as she came up from the floor behind him. It exploded like sand and Skulduggery covered himself, as she wrapped her arms around him. Once he was sure her grip was tight, He stood with her on his back. He flipped her over him and she landed with thud.

Her heel struck his stomache and he doubled over with a gasp. She came at him but he cracked an elbow against her ribs, Driving her back as he slumped against the wall. Gasping for air. She tried to send a shoe into his jaw but he dived under leg and came up, Sending her to the floor. He tried to get intop of her and pin her down again, But she smacked his chin and elbowed his throat. She shoved him off and stood, But Skulduggery sent out a nasty kick that tore her legs from under her and another at her stomache. She came at him with a punch that smacked into his ribs and they all heard the sickening crack and Skulduggery's groan.

"_Stop it_!" Came the P.F teachers yell. He dragged Valkyrie away from Skulduggery and he went for he again, But Emerald pinned him against the wall.

"Little help here, Eskrine!" She cursed and Eskrine ran, Taking hold of Skulduggery as he tried to free himself, Eventually he gave up. Letting himself slump into their arms.

"Cryptic! You take Valkyrie to the meddics and get her checked over, I'll escort Mr Pleasant myself." The P.F teacher cursed.

The girl called Cryptic stood. She had dark purple/Redish hair and light blue eyes. She had bronzed cheeks and thick eyelashes. Tanned skin and she was around 5'9 tall. She took hold of Valkyrie and took her out of the room. Rushing her to the meddical office.

xXx

"Your fine, Just keep your distance from Skulduggery for a while." Said the woman who had examined Valkyrie. She was tall and had dark ginger hair. Bright purple eyes and pale skin. She was nice for a doctor and had a good sense of hummor.

"I can't exactly do that." Valkyrie said.

"Why not?" She asked. Sitting down on the bed next to Valkyrie. Cryptic was sat onfront of them watching the conversation, Taking every word in.

"I'm having to share a room with him." She said. Her cheeks flushed and she looked away from the doctors arched eyebrow.

"Then i don't know _what _advice to give you. Just don't agrivate him." She said and stood.

"I'll try" She smirked. When she was out of the room, Cryptic turned to her.

"You just dug your own grave, Baby Doll" She stated.

Valkyrie face palmed. "I know." She mumbled. Then another thought came to her.

What would Skulduggery do when she got back to 2011? Would he mention it? Would he keep away from her? It was going to be hell when she got back. And to be honest, She didn't know _when _she was going to get back. Or how she was going to say bye to everyone she had met and all those who had stuck up for her. Nor did she know how she was going to leave knowing Skulduggery's mother was going to_ die _in just 50 years time.

She didn't know what she was going to do _now_. They had gotten into a fight and she had _hurt _her best friend. Well, Best friend in another time zone. She didn't want to mash things up even more, So she decided that it would be a good idea to just...Ignore him. Yes it would hurt them, Yes it would annoy people. But she didn't care, She just wanted to keep everything calm and quiet. She looked over to Cryptic, who was watching her intently.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

Valkyrie sighed. "I'm just going to ignore him, I don't think it would be a wise idea to talk to him right now."

"What will you do if he talks to you?"

"I'll give him awnsers." She said and stood. But when she walked out of the small room, She ran strait into Skulduggery.

"S-Sorry" She stammered, Looking down. She met his eyes for a moment and she felt his hand touch her cheek, Soft and Gentle.

"Don't" He said, His voice cold and quiet. He took his hand away and walking off. But when Valkyrie walked the other way, She could fell the tears briming in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Valkyrie hesitated when she reached out to put her hand on the door knob. Skulduggery had been given the rest of the day off to get over his...Injury and that ment he was in his room. Which Valkyrie now had to sleep in. She cursed at herself and slowly turned the handle and opened the door.

Skulduggery had gone the opposit way of his parents when it came to interior design. White walls with black wooden floors. The bed was a four poster thing with black silk covers and a white throw was drapped over it. A white fur rug was thrown carlessly on the floor and Valkyrie's bags had been dumped in a corner. A small walk way led into the bathroom and a coboard, Most likely for storage. But none of that cought her eye, The boy sprawled out over the bed reading a book caught Valkyrie's eye. His clothes hung loosly on his body and his shirt hung open, Reveiling the black and purple bruise that covered the placed were the rib had been broken.

Skulduggery looked up, Noticing that he was being watched. When he noticed it was her, He shifted so that his shoulders were slightly hunched. She noticed his breathing was shallow and quick, So she walked over to him, Placing one hand on his knee. "Are you okay?" She asked him. He looked up again and met her eyes, But gave a lie of a nod.

Valkyrie sighed and walked over to her bags, She looked around a little before finding the one she wanted and when she did, She took a leaf out of the front pocket. Standing, She turned and walked back to Skulduggery, Holding it out to him. He gave her a funny look and she sighed. "It gets rid of the pain, Try it." She said.

"You expect me to eat _that_?"

"_Just chew it_." She sighed and he took it off her, Folding it up before he slipped it into his mouth. She went back over to her bag and found a bit of the yellow rock Tanith had given her. She snapped a peice of and stuffed the rest back in the bag, When she walked back to Skulduggery, She spoke again. "Let that disolve in water and use it. It'll get rid of the bruise."

He arched a eyebrow. "Why are you taking care of me?"

"I have the right to since i was the one that hurt you." She said as he took the peice of rock from her, Putting it on the bed next to him.

She slumped on the bed next to him and he shifted a little, Alowing her space. She took her art book out of her bag and proceeded to carry on with the drawing she had started in 5th period. A silence had filled the space between them and Valkyrie didn't realise Skulduggery had been watching her over her shoulder before he spoke.

"Not bad" He commented and she jumped, Glaring sourly at the wall before responding.

"its only a rose..." She mumbled. Forcing herself to look at the drawing infront of her.

"True, But a really good one too" He said, Getting up. He took his shirt fully loose from him and picked up a towel.

"Are you forgetting something?" She asked, Holding up the peice of rock.

"I don't trust you." He said, Taking the rock from her.

"Did the leaf work?" She asked smuggly.

"Yes" He called over his shoulder.

"Then that means that you can trust me" She said as he opened opened the door, He let out a small laugh as he slipped into the bathroom, Closing the door behind him.

Silence filled the room again and Valkyrie felt lonely. That was what always happened whenever she was with Skulduggery. But she shrugged it off and got back to her drawing.

**xXx** **- 20 miniutes later.**

The girl that Rocket told Valkyrie to keep away from burst into the door. Her brunette hair waved around her face and The knee length red dress she wore swooshed around her skinny frame. She looked at Valkyrie slouched on the bed and her golden eyes turned cold. She leaned up against the door and inspected her nails. "Where's Skul'?" She asked.

"In the bathroom" Valkyrie said, Not looking up from her work.

"Oh.." She shrugged and brushed her hair away from her face with her hand. "I just came to give him something for the pain."

"Already done." Valkyrie said. Looking up from her drawing to give her a stoney glare. "I gave him something, So if thats all your here for, Please leave."

"You can't force me out of a _room_ that doesn't _belong _to you" She snarled and Valkyrie put her art book down.

"And you have no right _entering _a room when you not_ welcome_." She snarled and Skulduggery chose that moment to walk through the door of the bathroom. His bruise had gone and he was shirtless. A towel was in his hair and he was rubbing it all across it, Attempting to make it dryer.

He looked at the brunette girl and took the towel away from his head. His hair stuck up slightly and he ran his hand through it, Leaning against the window, He spoke. "What do you want, Charlotte?" He asked.

"I just came to give you something for your _injuries_. But since your _friend _has given you something already-"

Valkyrie's eyes came up slowly to give her the most lethal of glares. It made Charlotte stop what she was saying. "You got a problem with that?" She snarled.

"Yes i do" She spat back.

"Then go and _bury_ yourself in a six foot _ditch _you bitch."

"Are you looking for a _fight _with me?"

"Are you lookin' for one with _me_?" Valkyrie asked, She was stood now and her shoulders were tense. Showing the full result of Taniths weight lifting.

"_Stop it_." Came Skulduggery's voice. "I'm sorry Charlotte but i can't come, I have stuff to do."

She turned and rolled her eyes and as she passed Valkyrie, She gave her a dark look. "See you" She said and as soon as she was out of the door, Skulduggery spoke.

"_I bloody hate her._" He grumbled.

"You hate alot of girls" She smirked.

He turned to glare at her. "I hate_ her _because she follows me like a _stray dog_. I hate _you _because you _hurt_ me"

"But you hated me the moment you met me"

"Exactly." He said with a roll of his eyes. He turned to his draws and dragged out a t-shirt. He pulled it over him and once he was done, Valkyrie noticed he was ready for bed. Watching him with a arched eyebrow, He collapsed onto the bed. Turning his head away from Valkyrie. and leaving his arms above his head.

"You lied to her, You don't have anything to do." She pointed out and Skulduggery turned to look at her.

"I was a born liar, And i still don't like you after you hurt me." He said.

"Will a hug make it all better?" She teased and he turned his head to look at her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because...You deserve it" She said and held out her arms to him. He hesitated, But eventually wrapped his arms around her and she breathed in. The smell of lavender soap and gun powder drifted up her nose and filled her brain, Like it always did when Skulduggery from the future gave her hugs. It made her feel dizzy and her heart warm up.

He pulled away and smiled down at her. "Why do i deserve it?"

She smiled up at him, Her hands placed on her lap and her eyes glowing. "You'll see one day"

"Will i?" He asked, A puzzled expression crossing his face.

"Yeah," She smiled. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep" She said and picked up her PJammas, But as she was about to go into the bathroom, Skulduggery called to her-

"Its only 7:30!"

She turned and grinned. "I value my sleep, Unlike you!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Onyx. You my dear are mentioned. Going over these chapters brings back memories of writing them...**

Valkyrie stured and woke, But she didn't open her eyes till her senses came alive. When they did however, Her eyes shot open and she grinned.

She was in the middle of the bed and Skulduggery had his arms wrapped tightly around her middle. His head was burried softly into her neck and her legs were tangled with his. She heard Skulduggery groan and he burried his face impossibly further into her neck. She grinned bigger when she remembered what he had said. _Yeahhh. You sure DO hate me, Don't you? _Her mind grinned and she imagined herself doing a dance to go along with it.

She curled up into him and closed her eyes. Welcoming the sleep that came at her like a train.

**xXx - One hours time...**

The door burst opened and Ravel yelled- "_Get up Skul- Whoa_! What the _fuck!_" He screamed and whirled around. Valkyrie felt Skulduggery pull away from her neck and he held himself up by one arm and the other was still around her.

"Piss off, Eskrine..." He mumbled, Still half asleep and crashing back into the hug/Sleep with Valkyrie.

"You do realise that you said you hated me, Don't you?" Valkyrie said to him and Skulduggery's eyes shot open. He tore himself from Valkyrie and fell off the bed. Ravel roared with laughter and Valkyrie had to laugh slightly along with him as Skulduggery hauled himself up, Gripping the window-sile.

"What..The _fuck _happened..Whats wrong with me.." He said, Looking completely horrorstruck.

Ravel continued to laugh as he watched Skulduggery get up. "You *Giggle* Stupid *Giggle* Git!"

Valkyrie was still grinning, "I hope you're going to tell everyone, Eskrine."

"_I am_!" He yelled and stumbled over himself for the door.

"_Don't you DARE!_" Skulduggery yelled after him, Giving chase after the giggly teen, But Ravel had ran to fast. Skulduggery cursed and stalked back into the room. "I hate him" He mumbled.

"You hate me too, Don't forget" She teased and Skulduggery glared.

**xXx - Around half and hours time...**

Valkyrie watched Skulduggery as he walked into the grand hall, He held the door open for her and she slipped through, Nodding her thanks and walked over to were Rocket was sat.

"_So_" Rocket grinned and other girls leaned in as Valkyrie sat. "What _happened_?"

"Nothing..." Valkyrie said, But a band of boys yelled at her.

"We heard you and Skulduggery cuddled up last night!" One of them said and they all laughed. But Skulduggery wasn't paying attention, He was to busy smashing his head onto the table. A desperate atempt to knock himself out.

"WHAT?" The girls screeched and Valkyrie's eyes widdened.

"NO! Not like _that_!" Valkyrie sighed.

"Like what then?" Cryptic said, A grin on her face.

"I woke up and Skulduggery had his arms around me. _Wow, _Big deal.." She muttered and face palmed.

"AWHH!" The girls giggled and Valkyrie slumped.

Silence rippled through the hall and Valkyrie glanced up to see Skulduggery's dad stood there, His long coat blowing out behind him. "Now, I hope you have all been told of the _event_ we are holding _tomorrow night_?"

Students shook their heads and he continued. "Well, We are holding a Ball for all the students of Blackthrorn. That means _gowns_ and _suits, _Yes Flare you can glare all you want-" He said, Noticing the black haired boy that was sat with Skulduggery. "-Oh and Miss Cain, I do hope you dress to impress."

People wolf whistled around the room and Valkyrie sighed, Feeling her cheeks flush. "What has Eskrine been telling you?" She sighed and Ravel stood.

"FLIPPIN' EVERYTHIN'!" He yelled and everyone laughed.

Valkyrie's head smashed against the table and Skulduggery's father continued. "Anyway, You are_ all _invited and you_ all _have the right to go out_ shopping_, But please do not try and bunk off your lessons. The punishment for doing so is that you have to _work _at the Ball. Anyway, I have my breakfast to eat and decorations to plan, That is all. You may now eat." He said and turned to go back to his seat as plates of food appered on the tables infront of them. Cooked breakfast with plates of toast lining the middle of the 4 rows of tables.

Valkyrie tucked into her breakfast, Not surprised that it tasted really nice. "When are you going into town then?" She asked Rocket and she picked up her glass of water and took a sip from it.

"Tonight hopefully, I want to get there early so all the good dresses don't go." She replied.

"Same, Do you mind if i come into town with you?"

"Sure you can! Hey, What kind of dress are you looking for?"

"Something simple, Ya'know? I don't want to cause a scene."

"You already have-" Cryptic grinned. "-The headmaster likes you, You're top spot with the P.F teacher and the hottest boy in the school loves you, You have caused the biggest scene since Jesus was born."

"Er...Right." Valkyrie blinked.

Cryptic laughed. "Don't take it as a bad thing, You can use it to your advantage."

"I can?"

"Yeah!" Rockets said. "You can do abosultly _anything _when the headmaster likes you. Charlotte was just the same"

"_Was_?"

The two girls exchanged looks, But spoke. "Well, Charlotte used to be really close with the headmaster and Emerald, But one day she hurt Onyx Shadows. Emeralds best, Best,_ Best _friend. She beat her to a messy pulp and she is still recovering, But i have heard rummors she is comming to the Ball...And _that _won't end well."

"Why did she do it?" Valkyrie said, Her voice had been reduced to a quiet sound that was barly auidable.

"No-one knows but Emerald, Skulduggery and the Headmaster...Wait, Whats wrong?"

Valkyrie had looked down, Her heart was pounding in her chest and her fist was clenched. Charlotte had come into Skulduggery's room, He has said that she followed him round like a dog. His words echoed in her mind- _I bloody hate her...- _Valkyrie now knew the real reason. And it was like a tender object, One touch could shatter it. She brought her head up and looked them in the eye. "Doesn't matter, Can we get off the subject?"

"What happened?" Rocket asked.

"Doesn't matter," Valkyrie said, Looking back down at her breakfast again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"If you say so.." Rocket said and continued eating. Valkyrie liked people like her, People who knew when to not put they're noses in her buisness.

**xXx**

"So kids," They're art teacher said. Her name was Miss Hades and she was a small woman with an explosion of curles around her head. A paint splattered appron covered her brown dress and she wore boots on her feet. For some reason, She reminded her of Clarabelle. "Were going to be painting eachother today, So i would like it if you put as much effort into it as possible-" She looked at Ravel and gave him a cold look. "-That means you too" Ravel grinned and nodded. "So turn to the person next to you and draw them."

Valkyrie looked a Rocket, But she had already turned to Cryptic. That gave her one option and she slowly turned to Skulduggery, Who was sat next to her. He gave her an embarresed look and she smirked. "Lets just get this done with" She said and whirled back around the canvas infront of her. She picked up a pencil from the grove in the stand and began to draw.

After a little while of both of them looking between eachother, Valkyrie was trying to draw Skulduggery's arms. But she was getting frustrated because he kept on moving. "Stay still!" She cursed and Skulduggery laughed, Turning to grin at her, He picked up some water on his fingers from the cup on the bench between them and sprayed it at her. She let out a small 'Oi!' and flicked some back.

"So cute" Said a voice from behind Skulduggery turned to look suspiciously at Ravel who was putting on a big act of drawing his mate.

"Ruin the moment" Rocket grinned and Cryptic agreed.

He looked at them out of the corner of his eye. "Shu'up"

"Your in love then?" Skulduggery grinned and Ravel whipped his head to him.

"_Shut_. _Your_. _Face_!"

"Ravel!" Came Miss Hades curse. "Get on with your work!"

Ravel turned gruffley back to his work and continued to draw, Skulduggery's shoulders were shaking slightly from the laughter. "You are?"

"So are you"

"No i'm not"

"Then why did you end up-"

"That was my subcontious playing _tricks_ on me."

"I'm _sure_."

"Sarcasm fails you."

Ravel laughed and silence filled the space between them for a couple more miniutes. But it was broken when Valkyrie dropped her blazer on the floor and her phone landed with a thud. Skulduggery looked at her oddly and she shifted her coat under her stool, Giving Skulduggery's funny look strait back at him.

"What was in that?" He asked.

"Nothing..."

"Right..."

There was a awkward silence, But as usual, Skulduggery's ego filled it. "My nose is to big."

She growled and glared. "I ain't finished it yet."

"My hair is wrong"

"If you keep on doing that, I will _smash _your nose and_ rip _your hair out."

"But-"

He was cut off by a fist pounding into his arm, He let out a growl and smacked her with his pencil. She arched a eyebrow and picked up the glass of water, Throwing it down his chest. Making his shirt see-through and the girls sat opposit him blush.

"Thanks." He said sarcasticly.

"Don't mess with a girl who has the surname - _Cain_"

"What does that work actually mean?"

"Someone who makes trouble."

"I'm not surprised"

"Good."

"You don't like me"

"Do you _want _me too?"

"No."

"I think you do"

"I think i don't"

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"Good point" He said and got back to his work.

"Why are you drawing me aswell?" She asked and Skulduggery growled.


	7. Chapter 7

**By the way, The latin translation of Tenebrae is dark, Just thought i would tell you!**

xXx

Valkyrie ran up behind Cryptic and Rocket, Who were making an attempt to leave her because she had come out of class late due to a _person _who had got her into trouble for overflowing the sinks. Which she had _no _involvement in what-so ever.

"Oi!" She said when she finally cought up with them. "Why were you _leaving _me?"

"Cos you were taking your time with Skulduggery" Rocket smirked.

"He ain't my man."

"Then who is?"

"No one. I'm free to roll"

"You won't be free for long, He's after you like a cat chasing a ball of string."

"Well, If he has the guts to come and tell me, I'll give into you. But if he doesn't, I'm expecting a five pound note."

"The deal is on!" They both yelled and shook Valkyrie's hand. They continued to walk on, The thatched roofs and stone walls of the shops were detailed visions infront of Valkyrie now. They had signs hanging from the roofs that had paintings of what the shop sold beautifly engraved on them. The road that knotted the street together was layed with hay and blades of grass popped up around the steps leading into the shops and people wondered around them, Smiling like they had just seen something amazing.

Valkyrie looked over to Rocket, Who grinned and turned to her. "We are going in the dress shop first!" She yelled and Valkyrie sighed as she was dragged over to a two story building, With classic dark wood outlinging every detail of the building. The glass windows were opened to let air in and the roof, Unlike every other building, Was tiled. Valkyrie let the others go in first and slipped in. Shutting the door behind her.

"Hello my dears!" Giggled a voice and a woman danced up to them. She had long, Black curly hair that tumbled down her back and frilly black dress swirled around her. Her eyes glistened like black diamonds and she wore heavy eye make-up. She looked to be in her 20's, But she seemed to act like a dreamy four year old. She looked at the others with grin and when she layed eyes on Valkyrie, Curiosity glistened in her eyes. She walked around Valkyrie as she stood there, Admiring every curve and lock of hair. Finally, She stood there in front of Valkyrie and giggled.

"You are a beautiful little angel, You deserve a little look in my _private _collection of dresses." She smirked.

Valkyrie could've choked. "Why me?"

"You do! Your the little girl all these are making a fuss about! They want to look better than you!"

"Why?"

"They say you have snatched away the heart of the hansome son of Mr Madalim Luan."

_So thats the headmasters name..._Valkyrie's mind murmured. But in reply to what the woman said, She said- "I don't think so and...What does that name translate into? It sounds Foreign."

The woman giggled again. "Yes, Two different languages, But i can never remember which ones, It means Black Lion."

"Ohh," Valkyrie nodded.

"Can we come to the Private selection aswell?" Rocket pleaded.

"Alright, Aslong as you don't pick a dress that this little girl here wants." The woman smiled.

"Don't worry! I've got my mind set on another boy. Hes called Eskri-" She cut herself off when she noticed three boys walking through the boys section of suits. And the Ravel turned, Hearing his name. "Don't worry!" Rocket yelled. A blush burning her cheeks. "I was talking to Baby Doll!"

At hearing her name, One of the other boys whirled around. His golden hair sprayed across his face and his Grey/Gold/Purple eyes darted at Valkyrie. She looked away and glared at Rocket. Tempted to punch her on the arm.

"Why are you talking about _me_ to _Baby Doll_?" Ravel asked.

"No reason, No reason!" She said. Speed walking away.

"Rocket!" Valkyrie yelled. "You _fancy him!_" Her and Cryptic yelled at the same time.

Rocket whirled on her heel. "You fancy _Skulduggery!_" She retorted at Valkyrie and out of the corner of her eye, She saw Skulduggery glance back over his shoulder. Watching her every move.

"No i don't!" Valkyrie yelled.

"Then why are you tryin' to _impress _him?"

"I am _not!_"

"You're as bad as _me_!"

"I am _not_ in love with him!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Admit it! You fell in love with him when you met him, Did you not!"

"You don't_ know_ _when _i met him!"

"The day you came to the school!"

"Wrong!"

Rocket fell silent and Valkyrie realised what she had been blurting out. Her eyes widdened slightly and her skin paled. She chewed her lip as she looked away, Barley supressing the urge to run into the stacks of dresses and hide. "When?"

Valkyrie looked back at her. "Its something i don't want to talk about. I'm sure you understand" She said, Draining the coldness from her voice as she spoke.

"Okay, If thats...Its fine." Rocket said, Looking at Skulduggery out of the corner of her eye.

"Baby Doll" Came Ravel's voice. She let out a small sigh and looked at him, Seeing Skulduggery watching her with a caution in his eyes. "When did you meet him?"

"He'll...He'll know one day." She said, Carfully picking her words as she dragged Rocket and Cryptic away. The walked swiftly after the woman who had greated them, Entering a medium sized room with a rail of dresses running down the middle and stacks of dresses on one wall. Every colour and every length, All beautifly decorated.

"Are you a Adept?" The woman asked as she picked out a long black dress that had a blooming flower on the hip, Made from what looked like glass and the skirt was frilled. She held it up to Valkyrie, But Valkyrie knew she had to awnser the womans question.

"No, Why?" Valkyrie asked.

"Oh, I thought that if you were, You would be from the future. Its a common power." She said as she handed it to Valkyrie. She took it and walked into the changing room. As she pulled the dress over her head, She called- "No, I'm a Elemental and i know that for sure!" She said and came out, Adjusting the dress around her waist as she did so.

"Good, I don't like people who can just jump around the years, Uncovering what shouldn't be uncovered." The woman said as she admired the dress around Valkyrie. "I don't like that dress on you, Try a little colour" She said and threw her a strapless light blue dress with purple winding around the top half. Running back into the changing room, She called- "Same. I don't like it when people just go rooting through your life" Valkyrie stopped at her own words as she was getting out of her dress, Realising that was just what she was doing.

She let out a small sigh and slipped into the other dress, Walking back out again. Rocket and Cryptic both arched eyebrows and Valkyrie nodded. "Take that as a No, Then." She said a Rocket dragged out a blood red dress, It was a long thing and on the right thigh, A glittery pin held the fabric in place, Letting it have a roll of fabric over laping eachother on one side. "Try that on." Rocket grinned and Valkyrie ran back.

"Arn't you guys going to find something?" She called to them, She ran back out in a the dress Rocket had given her, But the womans eyebrows furrowed.

"No, That gives you a dangerous, Ruthless feel."

"But Baby Doll _is _dangerous." Cryptic said as she held a dark green dress to her, But made a noise when she realised it REALLY did not go with her hair.

"She may be, But is that a right impression?"

"I see your point" Cryptic nodded.

"Lets go for something simple." The woman nodded and her hand drifted through the dresses, Stopping at the one that she had her eye on. "There are two, But i want you to try this one on first." She said as she held up a cream dress, It was glittery around the waist and had long sleaves. Valkyrie took it off her and again, She ran into the changing room. Again, She came out, But she wasn't sure on this dress. It wasn't really her style.

"I don't think it suits you." Rocket said planly, She was wearing a golden dress that had a split, Reveiling one of her tonned legs.

"No, But yours does" Valkyrie smirked and the woman handed her another dress. But was this one that Valkyrie fell in love with. It was a tight boddic/Corset thing with straps on the back, Pulling it tight and it was a creamy white. There was a split down the middle were gold was and it was criss crossed with brown decoration. The bottom of the boddic/Corset thing came into a V-Point in the middle of the dress and the rest spilled over her legs, Giving a small trail. There was a continuation of the gold, running down the middle of the skirt. Valkyrie ran back and slipped into the dress, The straps seemed to slip pf her shoulders and hang delecatly on her upper arms. She admired her reflection, Noticing how much her breasts seemed to be enlarged because of the tightness. She wandered out, Holding up the skirt. Eyes drifted to her and mouths fell open, Making her smirk.

"Thats...Perfect" Rocket breathed. Now wearing a black dress with a split in the same place. This one was strapless and exposed her strong shoulders. It had a trail and on the edge were the dress ended at the top, Delecate blue and black feathers had been placed.

"You are just the same" Valkyrie smirked and both eyes drifted to Cryptic. Her dress was silver and the bottom was made up of thousands of bits of fabric that sprayed out around her legs. There was a bow at the back and a small decoration of glitter played with the fabric around her hip. They all looked back at the woman and noticed she was grinning.

"My work here is done, Now for the accesories." She said. But after a millersecond of her statement, There was a knock on the closed door behind them.

"Mrs Vitta!" Came a mans voice. "There are three boys here that want your opinion on they're suits!"

The girls screamed and ran back into their changing rooms, Leaning on the locked doors. "Come in! The girls have run and hid!" She called, And they heard the door open. There was a gasp and someone clamped their hands over their mouth. "You boys look _Hansome_!" The woman squeeled. "That coat looks Dashing on you, Blonde!" She said and Valkyrie's fears were confurmed.

"Thanks," Came Skulduggery's sheepish reply. Valkyrie let out a curse and silence filled the room cut off from her. And then came Skulduggery's voice, Husky and Teasing. "Baby Doll?"

She heard Rocket and Cryptic curse. Her heart sped up when she heard him walking closer to the changing room, Her heart lurching out of her chest. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah...Why?"

"Can i see you dress?" He pleaded, His voice sweet and cheeky.

"No." She said.

She felt his back press against the door. "I don't like surprises."

"Because they make you speechless?"

He let out a small chuckle. "Will it make me speechless then?"

"Yes"

"Then why don't you show me now? Can't you wait untill you see my face?"

"I have a long lasting patience and anyway, I'm getting changed _now_" She said and Rocket and Cryptic cheered.

"Damn." Skulduggery cursed and she felt his back leave the door and heard his footsteps as he walked away. Valkyrie got changed back into her school clothes and picked up all the dresses from the rail in the changing room. She wondered out, Purpously holding the dresses to her chest so Skulduggery couldn't guess which one.

"I would love to see you in a dress" He smirked at her. She noticed he was wearing a black suit with a pure white overcoat. A shirt hung loosly around his frame and the black tie drapped around his neck.

"I know you would and you're _going _to. So just be paitent. You only have one night and a day to wait." She laughed.

"But that will be _ages_" He whinned.

"Good things come to those who wait, Mr Pleasant"

"You talk to me like you have known me for years." He stated as Cryptic and Rocket wondered out of their rooms, Watching Valkyrie as she heasitated with a reply.

"I know people well with first impressions." She said, Looking at him in the eye.

"Then tell me about the impression you got when you first met me." He said, Leaning against the wall with his arms folded. It reminded Valkyrie of the future Skulduggery.

Valkyrie blinked before she awnsered. "Mysterious, Dark, Annoying, intelligent...Things like that."

"What did you find _dark _about me?"

"I don't know...Something that you had done or may _do_...It just gave me that impression."

"Do you know _what _i did?"

"No...Why would I?"

"You sound like that kind of person. Knows the crime before the crime is commited."

"And _you don't_?"

"Not...Yes, I have done something bad, But would that change _your _opinion on me?"

"No. It just tells me that there is more to you than meets the eye."

"Which is?"

She smiled. "Your quick tempered but you hide it well, You have secrets but you won't tell them untill you are ready to accept the result of them. You value your privacy yet you always blabber things out that cause arguments and fights."

He looked at her in the eye, A small glare was picking up. "I try not to _blabber _things out."

"We all _try_, Yet we don't succeed most of the time, Do we?"

"No we don't"

"What was your impression when you met me?" She asked, Wanting a awnser.

"Trouble and thats for sure. Nice but like me, Harbouring a secret. Open hearted and kind...Falling for the wrong people."

Valkyrie laughed. "I _always _fall for the wrong people. Thats just who i am for you"

He laughed. "True"

"You have found out a little more about me, Have you not?"

"A little, But i'd like to know more"

"Not today, Maybe i'll tell you it as a bedtime story. To give you nightmares."

He laughed again. "I already get them"

xXx

Valkyrie hung the dress on one of the lamps coming out of the walls in Skulduggery's room. Yes, It was covered with a black cloth, To prevent Skulduggery from looking. And even if he had tried, He would get electricuted by the symbol drawn on it in silver ink.

"Stop glaring at that cloth" Valkyrie smirked as she got into bed next to Skulduggery, But his gaze never left the cloth.

"I hate that cloth. It is stopping me from seeing what you are going to wear tomorrow." He grumbled.

"Get over it," She smirked. Slapping his arm playfully. "You'll see it tomorrow"

Skulduggery drew his gaze away from the cloth and snuggled back down into bed, His eyes locked onto Valkyrie's. "I know i will. I don't want to be made into a fool by a cheeky girl like you"

"Don't worry, Its not _too _beautiful. Even on _me_"

He laughed, His eyes drifting down the the bed sheet under them before he awnsered. "I bet it is"

She laughed and a silence filled the space between them. Skulduggery's eyes came back up and he froze under her gaze. After a few moments, She moved. Curling into his shirt. "Whats this for?" He asked.

"Something." She smiled, Feeling his hands clamp over hers.

"Going to tell me?"

"No."

"Damn."

She laughed.

**Around six hours later...**

Skulduggery shot up in bed. His breathing rough and his hands gripping the bed beneith him. Another nightmare had wriggled its way through his mind and entered his thoughts. Tearing him appart like the usually did. He ran a hand through his hair and desperatly tried to calm himself down, But he knew it wouldn't work. The horrors that dream had showed him from the night Onyx was..Attacked, It left him shaking.

"What happened?" Came Valkyrie's voice, She sat up and touched Skulduggery's arm. But he pulled away, Not looking at her as she saw tears stream down his cheeks. He couldn't stop them, So he didn't let her see them.

She got up and walked around the bed. Sitting on the floor infront of him. She put her hands on his, Looking at his tear stained face. "Was it a nightmare?" She asked and he nodded. She sighed and got onto the bed behind him. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she pulled him down ontop of her. His body was pressing down on hers and his hands were either side of her rib cage. She delecatly brushed with the tips of her fingers the lids of his wide eyes and they closed. She pulled him into her, Letting his head rest on the mass of her chest. He could hear that slow, Steady heart beat coming from her heart, Filling him with calm like water.

"Shh.." She said as she ran a gentle hand through his hair. "Don't think about it. It wasn't real" She said soothingly, Hoping is was going to stop the warm tears from touching her skin.

"Yes it was." He argued.

"Did it have something to do with that night Onyx got attacked?" She asked and Skulduggery sighed, Hot breath spilling like smoke over her skin when he felt the threat of a new army of tears.

"I'm sorry" She murmured, Pulling him closer.

"Do you know her?" He asked.

"No, But she seems like a lovely woman. Strong and brave, Am i right?"

"Yeah...But...Can we not talk about that?"

"Sure, What do you want to talk about?"

"You...You know my family and were i'm from...Whats your background?...Tell me a little about it. Just to cheer me up."

She laughed and she shifted her legs, But couldn't do much since Skulduggery's legs had tangled with hers. "I grew up in a coastal town and i have one sibling."

"What about your parents? What were their names?"

"Melisa and Desmound."

"Which one did you think you looked like the most?"

"...I had my mothers eyes, But i was like my dad. Which is a terible thing to say because he is half insane."

"Arn't we all." He said and she could have sworn that she felt a small smile pick up on Skulduggery's lips as he curled into her more. "Whats your siblings name?"

"Alice"

"How old is she?"

"A couple of months."

"Is she like you?"

"No...She's got dads eyes, But she has a serious look which reminds me so much of my mother."

"People say i'm like my mum with my hair and that, But i have my dads eyes and leadership. How the hell he thinks i'm going to look after this place i don't know."

"Your dad wants you to take over?"

"Yeah, Its like he has my whole life planned for me."

"You'd make a good teacher."

"You're just as bad as he is."

"Good...Just be thankful you have that. I ended up being seperated from a normal, _Mortal _life by a attacking."

"Really? You were born into a mortal family?"

"Yes, My parents know nothing of magic"

"You're sneeky"

"I was born that way."

"Were did you last go to school?"

"Haggard Secondary School"

"Sounds boring"

"It is boring compaired to this place."

"Your impressed by it?"

"Yeah"

"I didn't think you were"

"I'm a good actress."

"I noticed." He said and then his head came up. His hair was messy and his eyes were blood-shot. "Who taught you magic?"

"Someone...Who i trust...With my life."

"Whats his name?"

"Can't say"

"I want to meet him."

"You probably will one day."

"You _think_ or you_ know_?" He asked accusingly.

"Whats _that _suppost to mean?"

"I had a small idea you were a Adept. But..." He stopped when his eyes locked onto the ring on her finger. "...Are you...Are you a _Neormancer_?" He asked. Disgust writen all over his face.

"No, I chose Elemental. But my friend told me to keep this little bastard on" She said. Nodding towards the ring.

Skulduggery picked up her hand and sat up on her waist. His lips where slightly parted and his eyes were filled with dark anger. He let his fingers lock with hers making a butterfly wake in her stomache. "Do i have the right to throw that _god damn thing _out of the window?"

She laughed. "Yes you do" She said and watched him take the ring of her finger, His skin brushing hers and he threw it behind him. It smashed into the wall, Splintering into small peices. The shadows drifted from it but she watched as Skulduggery's eyes became as dark as her own and the shadows exploded like dynomite. Skulduggery dived and protected Valkyrie and once he was sure, He slowly got up off her.

There was a small cut on Valkyrie's forhead, But otherwise she was fine. Skulduggery however, had a gash across his back from a peice of the wall. There was a mess on the floor, But Valkyrie's dress was fine. The bathroom was now visable the the gap and there was also a fresh hole in the floor.

"You just destroyed your _own bedroom_." Valkyrie stated from under him.

He looked back at her. "Very observant."

"Your still ontop of me with a gash in your back"

"You are_ very good_."

She smirked and took hold of his wrists. Slaming her body into him as they rolled off the bed so Valkyrie was ontop. "You _bastard_"

"Why am i a bastard? I saved your _life_"

"And yet, I am still hurt"

"Not as bad as me"

"But your not complaining"

"I will be"

"I know"

Her eyes drifted over all the rubble around Skulduggery's head. "I hate you" She stated.

"_I saved your life_"

"What do you expect me to do? Give you a kiss on the cheek?"

"If you wouldn't mind" He said, Far to cheekily for his own good.

"Fine" She smiled and gave him a peck. She got off him and dragged him to his feet. "Lay down. I'll stitch up your back for you" She said and shoved him back onto the bed, He ended up sprawled out, Flat on his face. "Wouldn't _cleaning up _the room be a better thing to do?" He asked as Valkyrie took a needle and wound thread from the coboard, Along with a bandage.

"No, A life is more valuble than a mess."

"I preffer the impression i make to the nearest woman" He grumbled and Valkyrie sat on Skulduggery's hips. Skulduggery let out a low cough as his eyes widdened and Valkyrie slapped his back. Making Skulduggery groan. "Shut your face." She grumbled. "I will not end up doing what your thinking of under these circumstances."

Skulduggery coughed again. "Why would I...Think_ that _of_ you_?"

She smirked and leaned into his ear. Her body pressed against his and her hands layed either side of his head as she placed a gentle bite on the place were his head was joined to his neck. "Because i know you want that of me" She said and Skulduggery let out a pur of a growl.

"You liked that?" She asked him.

"_Don't you ever do that again_." He growled and Valkyrie giggled, Biting the crook of his neck this time.

"Am i making you _tense _Skulduggery?"

"No."

"To many emotions." She said as she traced a hand down his back. "Your mind is spinning out of control and your heart is begging for more"

"Its like you can read the back of my head."

"Thats what happens when you are me"

"I can tell"

"I need to stitch you up like a rag doll, Don't i?"

"Yeah" He replied stiffly.

"Then lets get on with it." She muttered and stuck the needle into Skulduggery's back, Making him grumble curses under his breath.

"Grow some balls and get over the fact that you have needle in your back." She grumbled as she stitched the wound closed.

"I have grown them, _Thankyou._"

"Well, They're very small. Arn't they?" She said, Letting a hand slide beneith him and touch his toned stomache. Making him clamp a hand around hers.

"Stop doing this to me. You have a job to do"

She laughed and began stitching again. "You stopped a girl from her fun"

"A _very naughty girl _from her _fun_"

"Do i have to go and sit in the naughty chair?"

"You would if i had one."

She laughed. "Then i am off the hook?"

"No."

"Awh..." She whinned. "I _liked_ my fun though"

"So teasing a boy by touching him is your _fun_?" He asked as he leaned his head on his arms.

"Yeah, I'm _that _daring." She smirked and gently pecked the back of his neck and he growled.

"This is going to be a long night." He stated.

"It will, Won't it Mr Pleasant?" She said, Digging the needle back into his back again.

xXx

**Enjoy that? I BET YOU DID! MWAAAHAAHAAHAA! I'M BETTER THAN EVER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Do tell me if i have missed mistakes.**

**xXx**

"So, Whats been getting at Baby Doll? Since she is _grinning _so_ much_" Rocket asked the girl as she took a bite out of her apple. Valkyrie's eyes drifted across the fields around them and the trees that decorated the edges of the land. It was a typical lunch break, Where they got to do what they wanted. Which consisted of wandering through a feild dotted by kids who either hated them or loved them.

"Nothing much." Valkyrie smirked and her eyes fell on a load of boys, One met her gaze and she looked away. The grin growing bigger.

"What?" Rocket and Cryptic asked as Valkyrie giggled quietly.

"It was nothing, Okay?"

"We heard one of the rooms in that area of the building blew up" Rocket said.

"Well..."

"That was you, Wasn't it?"

"Maybe..."

"What did you do?"

"Fun..."

"What kind of fun?"

"Annoyed Skulduggery."

"How?" They both said automaticly.

She sighed. "He threw my neormancer ring at the wall and he did this funny thing with his eyes and it blew up. I got a cut on my forhead and he got a slash across his back, I had to stitch it up for him and he took it the wrong way when i had to sit on him to stitch him up properly."

Both girls stopped walking and arched their eyebrows.

"Then?..." They asked and Valkyrie giggled slightly.

"Uh..."

"_What did you do_?" Rocket asked like she had set off a bomb.

"Nothing..."

"Liar!"

"No i'm not!"

"You kissed him?"

"NO!"

"What did you do then?"

"Well...I don't want to...Say..."

"Why?"

"Because its a private matter"

"Oh LORD." They said together.

"You didn't get into bed with him did you?" Cryptic asked.

"_NO! How could you think that?_"

"You said you wher-"

"_Forget what i said_."

"Tell us what you did, Baby Doll" Rocket said.

"No."

"Did you tease him?"

Valkyrie glared.

"You did didn't you?" Cryptic giggled.

She glared more.

"Nawh! VALKYRIE CAIN IS BEIN' A BAD GIRRRRRRLLLL!" Rocket screeched.

"Don't yell it to the world!"

"They are already going to know!"

"Rummors spread fast, Baby Doll" Cryptic said. Running a hand through her strangly coloured hair, The other hand placed on her hip.

"I know."

"Then why do such a thing?"

"Don't wor-" Valkyrie started, But someone collided with her from behind. "What are you doing?" She cursed at the boy pinning her to a tree they had just passed.

A devilish smirk played across Skulduggery's lips as the rest of his lot laughed manicly as they ran up. "Payback."

Valkyrie glared at him. "Don't you dare."

He let out a deep chuckle. "What are _you _going to do?"

"_Blast you to freakin' hell!_"

"Go on then,"

She struggled. "You have no right!"

"Why not? You did exactly the same to me..." He said. He laced his fingers between hers and held their hands over the top of her head. He smirked again and he leaned in, Letting his mouth plant a tender kiss on her neck. He smirked when Valkyrie tried to move away and kissed her collar bone. "Let go of me." She said, But it only made him smirk bigger.

"Why?"

"I don't like what you're doing."

He chuckled low again and kissed the centre of the top half of her chest, Just bellow her collar bone. "You asked for it." He said and with that, He let go of her. But she stayed against the the tree, Glaring at him.

"Bastard."

"You do what you did yesterday to me, You get it back."

"Ass hole."

"You don't like me anymore?"

"Dick face."

"Are you still coming to the ball with me?"

"Twat."

"Thats good then, If i had any other girl i'd be bored."

"Piss taker."

He arched a eyebrow at her last comment. "You must really hate me."

"Douchbag."

He laughed. "I'm done for. Your going to kill me."

"I fuckin' well am."

"Insults won't get you anywhere Baby Doll"

"Prick."

He laughed and turned away. But when he did however, He stopped dead.

"_What, Were you _upto, Skulduggery?" Charlotte asked.

Skulduggery glared coldly, Letting his gentle hands fold into tight fists. "Why do you need to know?"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Do you _want _something like '_last time' _to happen _again_?" She threatened.

"_You_ _dare_" He snarled.

"What? Did i strike a nerve?"

"You can't force me to say anything"

"Well, We'll see, Won't we?"

Valkyrie felt the chain of her locket tighten on her throat and she took a couple of steps back, Gagging. "Whats that pendant, Cain?" She asked, Far to sweetly for her own good.

"_Let go of her_!" Skulduggery yelled. He lunged for Charlotte and he would have knocked her off her feet if it wasn't for Rocket, Ravel and Cryptic holding him back.

"What are you going to do? You can't even break free of your friends bonds." She teased, A ugly smile on her blood read lips.

"_LET HER GO!_" He yelled again, Struggling more violently. Letting his legs kick the ground to buckle their grips from his arms.

"She reminds me of Onyx, Skulduggery. Don't you think?"

"Let...Me...Go..." Valkyrie managed to choke. Her voice was barley audible under the curses that left Skulduggery's mouth. But when it was heard, Everyone looked to the girl who was gripping at the chain that was choking her. There was a slight blue-ness to her cheeks and the skin the chain was tightening on was turning purple. Her movements where slowing as oxygen was being cut off from her reach.

"Are you going to tell me, Miss Cain?"

She continued to gag and Charlotte sighed. The chain broke and the pendant flew at her and she caught it. Valkyrie fell on all fours, Coughing and spluttering as air came slowly back to her lungs. The three who had hold of Skulduggery suddenly felt an almighty kick, Sending them all down and Skulduggery running. He held Valkyrie as she coughed up more and more. His eyes turned and he fixed a death glare on Charlotte.

However, The girl giggled and took no notice of them. Her fingers fumbled with the lock on the locket and when it wouldn't budge, Her temper flared.

"_Why won't it open_?" She growled, Turning and fixing her glare back on Skulduggery, Who craddled Valkyrie in his arms, Her face burried away in his chest.

"Charlotte Nathair!" Came a bark and they turned to Amelia, She went to take the locket back off her but Charlotte dodged out of the way.

"Tell me how to get it open. _Now._"

"Miss Nathair." Said a voice and everyone turned to Skulduggery's dad. That coat was blowing around him and not one strand of dark hair was blown out of place in the wind. He didn't smile, He didn't add a hint of nice emotion in his voice. He was just...Cold. "Give the locket back to Miss Cain."

"Or what?" She challenged.

He didn't sigh, Not one expression of his face changed. "_Now_."

"Fine." She said and threw it at Valkyrie. It landed on the floor, The chain clinking and the locket bouncing. "But this isn't the end of it, Cain."

Valkyrie watched her cautiously out of the corner of her eye as she walked away with her head held high. Valkyrie clung onto Skulduggery, Feeling the stages of shock kick in. Her hands shook but she managed to keep her grip on his shoulders, She looked up to his wide eyes and started coughing again. She turned away and Felt Skulduggery's hands on her waist to steady her. For once, She didn't mind what he did. Aslong as he was there.

Once she was done, Her eyes drifted over to Skulduggery's dad, Who was walking swiftly towards her. He used two fingers to tilt her head and he inspected the marks that the chain of her locket had made.

"Do you feel any pain?" He asked and Valkyrie shook her head.

He touched the sides of her neck and Valkyrie cried out, Even though no noise escaped her mouth. "There will be bruising by tomorrow morning. But i don't think it will appear when we're at the ball, So don't worry about that." He took a step back and she realised both crowds of people were staring. And more where looking from across the field. "Can you breath properly?" He asked.

Valkyrie took a intake of breath and her eyes widdened as she choked. Skulduggery's dad's hand patted her back as she managed to control herself, Only managing to take small breaths or ending up in a coughing fit. Skulduggery's dad nodded to Skulduggery and they picked her up. Gently helping her to the meddical office.

"Baby Doll!" Came Rocket's yell as she ran up. "Can i come with you Headmaster? Cryptic said she'll stay and help Miss Jones calm the crowd."

The Headmaster gave a smile. "You can come, Miss Xerin. And thankyou for helping to keep the situation under control"

"No problem Sir." She smiled and they continued to leed her off to the medics.

xXx

The woman Valkyrie had seen two days ago opened the do into the little room. And when her eyes landed on Valkyrie, She let out a gasp. "You? Again? What are you upto?"

Valkyrie began twiddling her thumbs, Still unable to to speak due to her tightened airway. So Skulduggery's dad spoke for her, Who was sat in the corner of the room, His dusk coloured eyes glowing with anger. "She got strangled by Miss Nathair and her airway is a little tight."

"Oh good lord..." She said, Shock covering her pale freckled face. "You should have come sooner, Mr Luan." She glared and he smiled.

"I couldn't make the poor girl run, Now could I?"

"No," She said, Her hand tipped Valkyrie's head to one side, Exposing the markes on her neck. "But you could of stopped it."

"I never undereasimate my enemy,Miss Grouse. Anyway, How is your husband doing?"

"Kenspeckle? He's grumpy as usual." She laughed and directed Valkyrie to lay down. Who was still recovering from shock of knowing Kenspeckle had gotten married. "He will never change, But he has a soft spot for people like me!"

"Thats good then. He hates me, I don't know why though"

"He says you bring nothing but trouble to his door. You _and _Skulduggery here." She said, Pointing back to Skulduggery as he stood against the wall with his hands in his pockets. His head dipped down and his eyes following every movement the doctor made.

"True, I do." Skulduggery's dad laughed and the woman chuckled along with him. She looked down at Valkyrie with a warm smile, Reminding her of the womans husband, Who had died in the hands of his assistant.

"Now, I want you to open your mouth wide. My dear." She smiled and Valkyrie slowly opened her mouth, The woman held out her hand and a small, Tiny white light appeared in her palm. It had little flicks of hair like strands spraying out from it that bounced as she lifted it up to Valkyrie's mouth, Once it went inside, It was like a gush of wind had struck the inside of her throat. She shot up in the bed and took a almightly breath. Filling the emptiness of her lungs.

"Good, That means i won't have to shove a metal pole down your throat." The woman smirked and Valkyrie gave a light smile, Still bent over.

"I'm going to give you some stuff to rub over your throat. To keep that swelling down. Use it in the bath," She said and took a peice of rock out of her pocket, Identical to the one that she had been given in the bag by Amelia.

"She's already got some of that." Skulduggery said and all eyes fell on him.

"_Really_?" Skulduggery's dad asked and Skulduggery nodded.

"Yeah, She gave me a bit to keep the swelling of my broken rib down."

"Oh." The womans said and Valkyrie shrugged.

"I was going to say, But Skulduggery got there before me."

"No, No. Its okay. Now you better be off. But this time, Please don't walk into a door and beg for me to help you back in here."

The all laughed and walked out. Once they were further down the corridor, Skulduggery's dad spoke.

"Your room is fixed by the way." He said and Valkyrie looked at him.

"_That_ quick?"

"I'm good like that"

"You sound just like your son" Valkyrie said, Shaking her head.

"He has alot of egostical talk then?"

Valkyrie was about to say- 'No, Not yet' But she decided against it. "Yes" She simply said.

"I'm not surprised." He said, Shotting a glare at his son.

"Can't help it dad if i'm a flirt." Skulduggery grinned.

"I should slap you round the ear, But since there is a lady here, I won't." He muttered.

"I'm no lady" Valkyrie said and Skulduggery paled.

"Thats good then!" Skulduggery's dad said and smashed his body into Skulduggery, Throwing him onto the floor. Skulduggery growled and rolled over on his back, His father grinned down at him.

"Be a good boy, Son."

"Never, Father." He snapped back and Skulduggery's dad playfully punched him in the stomache. Skulduggery rolled over and Valkyrie bent down over him, Grinning.

"You want some more of that rock?" She asked and Skulduggery glared. Still hissing in pain.

"No." He snapped and Skulduggery's dad laughed, He picked his son up by the waist and held him under his arm. Skulduggery cursed in protest, But Valkyrie followed on behind, Laughing her head off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Romance de Amor was not around in these times. But i couldn't find another tune that i liked. ((((DAMN I HATE MYSELF. I JUST SPOILED IT FOR YOU!))))**

Valkyrie had been sent into class and she had agreed to it. She needed to learn. Even if it was in a diffrent timezone. She didn't mind doing things straight after getting beaten up. She was used to it with the Skeleton Skulduggery. She looked over at him now, He seemed a little shaky.

"You okay?" She asked and he turned around. As usual, She couldn't determine his expression. But she could tell he was slightly annoyed but she could see the care in his eyes.

"Yeah i'm fine. You?"

"Yeah."

"No you're not. You got strangled a hour ago."

"I'm used to it." She said. Waving a hand.

"You're _used _to being _strangled_?"

"Yes. I get it all the time"

Skulduggery turned and his chair stayed put. The back rest between his legs and his chin resting on his fist. "Are you on the run?"

"_No_. Why do you ask _that_?"

"Well..You _are _a dangerous sorcerer."

Valkyrie grinned and nodded. "You haven't been beaten before."

"I didn't say that!"

"I know you didn't. But i could tell."

"I have been beaten before."

"Who?"

Skulduggery's eyes had drifted down and he didn't reply to her question. Instead he said- "Wonder where my dad has gotten to. He's ment to be teaching History."

"Oh god." Valkyrie said. "I've had enough of Magical History. I've got _enough _of that in my bloodline." She blurted and then slammed a hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean to say that-"

"No its alright." Skulduggery smirked and picked up her pencil. Letting his hand roll it across her desk. "There is still alot i don't know about you."

"You'll probably force it out of my throat."

"Back to the subject." He smirked as he looked up. "How do you know your decended from a Ancient bloodline?"

"A couple of things happened. Like i said, I was attacked and someone saved my skin. I tagged along after him and i soon found out about my family history."

"_Him?_"

Valkyrie sighed. "He wasn't a teenager. He was a fully grown _man_."

"Oh.." Skulduggery said. "Who was he?"

"A nice enough bloke. I didn't get his name."

"You're a liar. You do know his name."

"Fine." She said. "I swore i would never reveal his identity. And that is what i'm doing."

"_Right..._" He said

The door was flung open and Skulduggery's dad walked in. He slammed the book he was holding down on the desk and glared at Skulduggery. Who slowly turned on his seat to face the front. "I'm sorry i'm late. I had a little situation to deal with. But rest assured, It has been delt with. Now. Today, We're going to continue what we were doing on friday." He said and waved his hand. The text books flew open at the right page and Valkyrie inwardly sighed.

"Ancients."

There was a laugh from infront of her and Valkyrie glared at the back of Skulduggery's head. He turned to look at her and laughed at little more. "Shut your face." She snarled and Skulduggery's dad spoke.

"Miss Cain. Do you have anything to share with us?"

"No Sir. Skulduggery here was annoying me-"

"With good reason." Skulduggery interjected and Valkyrie glared more.

"Then i do give you permision to hurt him the next time he does it." His dad smiled.

"Thankyou."

"But"

_Damn._

"I would like you to tell us a summary of the Ancients in return."

She could hear Skulduggery laughing more and she booted the back of his chair. "Okay." She said and began telling the story. "Hundreds of years ago, Faceless ones rulled the Earth and few humans were left remaining, Yet all being hunted. They descovered magic and became powerful soccerers. Finding a way to destroy the Faceless Ones was not easy, So they managed, Some how, To get into their 'relm' lets say and they managed to take the Sceptre. Due to the fact that it didn't sing when the enemy was near. The used it on the Faceless ones and banashed them from our Demention, Yet they still destroy other realitys."

At the end, She could see the shock on Skulduggery's dads face and in the eyes of everyone else that had turned to look at her.

"Were did you learn all of that?" Rocket stared and Valkyrie shrugged.

"Bedtime stories." She simply said.

"Miss Cain. Can you tell us what happened after that?" Skulduggery's dad asked and Valkyrie smiled again.

"The Ancients fought amungst themselves for the Sceptre. Eventually, One man killed all of them. Including his family and friends. Once he realised what he done, He had buried the Sceptre deap beneath the Earth and some say that its still down there."

"Thankyou. Now, I would like to know something. Why did that man do what he did?"

A blonde girl with her hair in pigtails put her hand up. "Was he...Insane?"

"It may have something to do with that. Miss Xerin?" He said, Refering to Rocket this time.

"He couldn't deal with what life was throwing at him. Having the Faceless Ones hunting you down is enough to drive anyone mad. But when you see your family fighting over a weapon it hurts. So he decided to end it."

"_Good girl_. Do you think this man had any children after? Or did he have children he didn't know about?"

Skulduggery put up his hand. "He probably _did _have children, For a new start."

"Probably. But wouldn't he murder them aswell since they had his blood?"

Valkyrie put up her hand. "He has already seen a mass murder and killed his family. I probably drove him to the brink of madness were he just let his mind run away. He forgot who he was and became someone else."

"If he became someone else," Skulduggery's dad said as he pulled out a chair from one of the empty desks. Sitting on it like his son had done with the rest between his legs. "Then what would happen to his magic? Would he remember it?"

"If he wanted to remember that part of his life, There would be no point in forgeting the rest since magic was the cause of what he did. So technicly, He became mortal and lived a mortal life."

"Very good." He nodded. "Now" He said and stood. He made a motion for them all to get up and thats what they did. The tables around us were pushed by the air to the ends of the room and a clear space in the middle of the room was reveiled. "I'm going to teach you all the skills of fighting a Faceless One. Yes, I have fought one and the one thing you do _not_ do is use the manipulation of Air. Its a waist of time. Now, Miss Lilith. Come and stand in the centre here."

A short girl with long dark curles stood in the centre of the circle and the Head Master walked around her. Looking at her up and down. "Now, I would like you to hit me with everything you have got." He said with a smile that quickly turned into a grin at the girls horrified expression. "Its okay. I'll always get up. I promise you that, M'Dear. Now, Fire away."

Lilith hesitated before she created lightning in her hand. She looked at the Head Master and he nodded. "Go on then" He said and she looked at the crowd around her before she sent out a bolt that tore towards him. But as Valkyrie had expected, He deflected it. "The Faceless One will block direct attacks, Miss Lilith."

She curled her small fists and her hair became static, Sticking up on end and a lightning bold came through the wall, Striking his back as he stood there. The lightning crackled around his back, Iluminating him in a blue light and making his black hair stick up. "They are multi taskers."

She sent two bolts at his middle and he clapped his hands over his head. He flared up in flames and disapeared just as the bolts hit were he had been. The girl turned and swipped a bolt, It tore at his cheek when he appeared behind her and he laughed when that horrified look crossed her face again. "Don't worry, M'Dear. You learning to act fast and not let the enemy get within you bubble. Thats a good thing."

Lilith nodded and stood there, Watching the Head Master as he wiped the blood from his cheek. He went to go, But turned and thought he had the girl when he sent out a jet of fire. But the small girl flipped over it and landed on the floor, Sending a bolt back at him that took him off his feet and against the window. He dropped the floor and slowly got up. Smirking all the while.

"You've learned." He laughed and wiped blood from his lip. "Now, Skulduggery. Come stand in the middle." Skulduggery arched a eyebrow but stood there.

"You better not bring Baby Doll-"

"Now, Miss Cain. Come and stand infront of my son."

"Oh _Come on!_" He cursed. Stamping his foot like a child.

Valkyrie stood there infront of him and he looked down at her nervously. "Your scared of me, Arn't you?" She teased.

"I bloomin' am." He muttured and folded his arms.

"Now boy." Skulduggery's dad teased. "I noticed you were talking to Mr Ravel over there. What be this boy's forfit?" He asked the crowd and they laughed and cheered. "A kiss? A dance? A tease? Getting thrown through the wall? Catwalk? Come on!"

Valkyrie smirked when she saw Skulduggery glaring at his father. Who was walking around, Hearing the cheers of everyone around the room. "Right!" His dad declared. "I think i've heard your wishes! A dance it is! Now Miss Imaginaţie, I would like you to demontrate your powers on Miss Cain."

A Romanian girl stepped forward. Her dark eyes glistened as she smirked at Valkyrie. She looked down at herself and found a tight, Red, Cream and black lacy tube dress that came tight around her form infront of her eyes. Little red and black gems joined the lace together around her chest the strapless top gave her a bigger bust than she had bargined for. At the back of the dress, A long trail of red and cream lace and silk flew down her legs and spread out on the ground under her feet. Red heels where on her feet and she cocked her hips at a angle as black fingerless gloves formed on her hands. "WHAT A TEASE!" Rocket laughed and pointed as everyone else wolf-whistled.

Valkyrie looked back at Skulduggery as he held up his arms. A Ruby red suit jacked covered him and cream suit bottoms covered his legs. His cream shirt was opened all the way except for one button that was done up in the middle. His hair seemed to be a little more messed up and a golden chain hung from his neck and bounced on his tanned chest with every breath he took. He coughed and looked at Valkyrie in the eye. "This is_ your_ fault. Eskrine wanted to speak to me about _you_ in the first place." He grumbled.

"Well." She said. Taking hold of his arm and putting it around her skinny waist. With the other, She laced her fingers between hers and felt the warmth of his palm hit her hand. "We better get some practice for the Ball, Since you will be _that _desperate to dance with me." She smirked and Skulduggery pulled her so close that her chest was touching his.

"You'll have to keep up with me, Then." He said and Rocket bolted for the piano. Everyone turned to watch her as she began to play Romance de Amor. She looked back at them and Valkyrie automaticly turned back to Skulduggery and he chewed his lip and began to dance with her. Twirling her with ease and Valkyrie finally managed to let go of her nerves and moved gracefully with him. Praying she wouldn't break a heel.

She could feel herself drifting back to memories of when she had burst into Skulduggery's house, Hearing a piano playing and realising it was him. After she had found the secret out, She had bugged him for a month to teach her a tune. And now Valkyrie thought of it, This was the tune. A soft and gentle tune with each note flowing into the other. Making Skulduggery guide her and the twirls as delecate as butterflies.

Skulduggery twirled her again and then dipped her low her brought her up and twirled her. They seemed closer now and Skulduggery's hand tightened on hers. She could see the determination to impress her building up in her as Rockets playing became more dramatic and loud as it reached the end of the beautiful tune. This time, Skulduggery twirled her fast and brought her closer as he twirled them both.

She notice his breathing was fast and he was staring into her eyes. She smirked and took his hand tighter. The dip had forced them apart somehow and Valkyrie brought heself back to him. Pressing herself against him and letting him take control. He dipped her low and brought her up in a spin. Her hair flew out behind her head and she gripped his shoulder. Helping him pull her up in a twirl. He finished and out of breath, He pulled his arms away from her and brought her hand up. Kissing it and looking devilishly into her eyes.

"Thankyou for that dance, Baby Doll" He smirked.

"No problem. At least you know what to do for the Ball tonight." She smirked back. Skulduggery was stood straight now and he hadn't let go of her hand.

"I always know what to do."

"Sure you do" She smirked and looked at the girl who had made the outfits for them. "How do we go back to our uniform?"

"I don't know" The girl laughed and everyone joined in to laugh. "You now have two choices of what to wear to the Ball!"

"Great!" Skulduggery said. "I have two choices and i like both. Damn you Dad for making me dance with her!"

Skulduggery's dad let out a laugh. "1, She's a _lady._ 2, We want you to look your best and 3, _You _asked for it when you were talking. 4, You also seemed to enjoy it when you kissed her hand."

"That's what you're supost to do when you dance with a _lady_"

"I don't do that with your Mother"

"But she's your _wife_" Skulduggery pointed out.

Skulduggery's dad arched a eyebrow. "You can talk your way out of anything, Can't you?"

"I got that from you." He sniggered and put his hands in the pockets of his suit bottoms.

"Don't be rude to your Father." Valkyrie told him. Sterness in her voice.

"You can't tell me what to do"

"Do you remember yesterday..." She asked and turned at the same time. Skulduggery's eyes widdened like golf balls and he cut her off.

"Fine! Fine! Fine! Fine! Fine!" He said. Holding up his hands and walking to the other end of the room.

"I've trained you well, Doggy." She laughed with her hands on her hips.

"Shut up!" He yelled back. Folding his arms over his chest like a child.

"Good doggy." She laughed and Skulduggery pouted.

xXx

Valkyrie shrugged off her dress in the newly repaired bathroom. It was just like the old one, But it was fresher and smelled of paint, Even though paint hadn't been used in there. She placed the dress on a hanger and put on a simple white dress that came just above her knees. But as she was halfway into it, The door began to open. And her chest would've been on full display if it wasn't for the black lace bra.

"Oi! You little fucker close the DOOR!" She yelled and Skulduggery swore. "I heard you go out of the room! I didn't know you were in there!"

"I never went out of the room!" She yelled and adjusted the dress so it was okay. She tore the door open and glared at the boy infront of her. "I did not leave this room!"

"Then why the hell is the door _open?_"

"How should i know? And this is the important question. Did you see any part of me that you wern't supost to?"

Skulduggery hesitated. "Uh...Does your bra count?"

Valkyrie's face fell. "YOU SAW MY BRA? YOU SAW-"

Skulduggery had clamped his hand over her mouth. "_This place is bloody eco-ey so SHUT UP_!" He hissed.

She took his hand away from her mouth. "That was my _bra _you saw!"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you!"

They folded their arms and glared at eachother. But after a while, They broke out into grins. "Forget it!" She said and twirled on her heel. "I'm going to talk to Cryptic and Rocket, I'll see you later!" She called and ran out of the door. Leaving Skulduggery to feel alone again.

**xXx - A hour or so later.**

Valkyrie wandered back into Skulduggery's room to find him on the bed with one hand over his eyes. He was flinching and Valkyrie imediatly understood. He was having a nightmare. She ran over to him and sat down on the bed. She shook him in a desperate attempt to wake him. But he didn't wake. He just flinched more.

"Skulduggery?" She asked and he didn't hear.

Shook him and shook him. But he continued not to wake. "Skulduggery!"

He flinched and suddenly his back arched. He growled and his eyes opened. They were black as night and dried cracked lines appeared all over his face. His flipped her off him and pinned her to the bed using his legs. She screamed his name as his hands closed on her throat. They to dried and cracked. The tips of his fingers turning black.

"Skulduggery!" She screamed and lashed her legs. But it was no use. He was far to strong. His hands gripped her neck tighter and she choked. Her hands gripped desperatly at his and her eyes looked in horror at Skulduggery's expression. His eyes boring into hers and his lips together in a thin dark line.

"Please!" She begged and Skulduggery's eyes widdened in a panic. He threw himself away from her and crawled along the floor backwards untill his back was against the wall. She could see he had gone into a state of shock and his hands gripped at the floor benieth them. She sat up and scrambled across the floor towards him, But he backed away from her.

"Stop!" She yelled and ran at him as he tried to make his escape. Taking him down in a hug and holding his face close to her chest. She could feel the floor under her knees and the way his body was curling up. She gripped his hair and his arms pulled her into a bone crushing grip. He bagan saying sorry over and over but Valkyrie yelled for him to shut up saying it.

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't say a word! It was nothing Skulduggery! Nothing!"

Skulduggery pulled away and she saw the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Baby!" He cried. "I was-"

"Don't worry." She said soothingly. "I know. It was just a small thing. Dont worry. I sometimes get the same. Calm down." She said and continued to sooth him. Sometimes, She didn't know why these things would happen. But they would always happen on a good day.


	10. Chapter 10

**m/watch?v=lUjWJSnGVB0, Thats the music. I did EVENTUALLY find something better than the last tune. Once you open it, You'll know it.**

Valkyrie picked up her dress from the lamp that the hanger had been resting on. Skulduggery had recovered from attacking her, But he was still shaken. He seemed all drifty yet slightly jumpy when she called his name. But she wasn't surprised. The Skulduggery from the future wouldn't speak when he hurt her.

Valkyrie sighed and shook the thoughts from her head. She didn't need to think of that. God. She hoped she could get back to HER world soon. She made it a rule that she wasn't going to miss the ball, But she didn't want to stay any longer. She was hurting Skulduggery from the future to much and she was changing who he was. She didn't wan't to do anymore damage. So as soon as she saw her, She made it a rule to go and speak to her.

She looked towards the door Skulduggery had disapeared into to get changed. She had a idea of what he was wearing, But he might have changed it. Just to keep the girl on her toes. She really hoped his mood would lighten by the Ball. She didn't want to end up dragging him across the dancefloor and she _really _didn't want him to be going mental in the middle of the room and start screaming. The other Skulduggery screamed loudly when he was mad once...Because she had spilt paint on the Bentley...It was funny.

"I'm just going to Rocket and Cryptics room!" She called to him. "Because i can't trust you _not _to take a sneeky peek at what i am wearing!"

Skulduggery's laugh came from inside the bathroom and a splash of water. Probably from the bath. "I wouldn't do that!"

"Liar! I'm going anyway! I can't trust you!"

"You're lovely you are!" He called just as she walked out of the room. Once she closed the door she took a deap breath and closed her eyes. Not wanting to relax to much or she might drop her Perfume, Hair brush, Dress, Body spray, Tiara and necklass that came with the dress and hair grips. Thin hair bands lined her arms and she walked speedily to Rocket and Cryptic's room. As soon as she got there and was about to open the door, A voice from behind her called-

"Valkyrie!"

_Just who i'm looking for._

"Hey Amelia.." Valkyrie trailed.

"We're going...We're going to head back after the ball. So..."

Valkyrie felt like a kid who only had a few more precious moments left in the play ground. Disapointed. "Oh..."

"I'm sorry. But this is the longest we can stay-" She bagan, But was cut off.

"Its okay." Valkyrie said. "I understand. I wouldn't mind going back. As much as i like it here, I preffer there."

"Good. Well after the Ball, We're going back."

"Okay then..." Valkyrie said and turned to the door. Realising that she had no hands free and Amelia laughed, Opening the door for her and Valkyrie murmured a small thanks before she wandered into the room. It was full of girls running around for stuff. But all stopped dead when they saw Valkyrie.

"EMERGENCY!" One yelled. "BABY DOLL HAS ENTERED THE ROOM."

"_Who are you?_" Valkyrie asked. Staring at her puzzled.

"I'm Champagne Lightning. We were told to make you look your best by Mrs Luan."

"You mean-"

"Me." Said a voice and they turned to see Skulduggery's mother wander up. Her golden hair glittered with little strings of glitter and soft golden dress hung around her frame. It was strapless and beautiful with the glitter that decorated the chest. The skirt flared out around her legs and trailed slightly, Making her look more elegant and beautiful than she was. Her glistening eyes shone in the light and the crystal flowers in her hair glittered like her eyes. "You my dear, Must be thankful that i am here. I snuck out of my room with the baby, Who is now getting fused about by the girls over there." She said indicating to the girls who were craddleing the little thing in they're arms.

"But she's so _beautiful._" One of them said, Wrapped up in towels.

"She gets that from her mother." Said another.

"I'm afraid i'm not the prettiest of people. Look at all you beautiful young ladies-" She said. tilting the chins of some of the girls in the room. Admiring their beauty. "-All of you are most _definitely_ going to find a _perfect _husband and _I _will make sure of that." She grinned and the girls cheered.

"NOW!" She yelled. "I'M GOING TO DRESS BABY DOLL FOR THIS BALL! WHO'S WITH ME?" She roared and the girls cheered again.

**xXx - A hour or so later.**

Valkyrie watched the woman infront of her as she adgusted her FULL fringe. She had given her a fringe like that saying it helped the loose, drapped look that her fringe used to have because it had out grown itself. So she had cut it and brought the rest of her thick locks of hair around her front so they hung loosly down her chest. She had pumped up the sides by her head to give it a thicker look and gently placed the tiara on the top of her head. She looked simple yet amazing. Just the look she was going for.

"There, Thats your hair done. Now. Go and slide the dress on from the bottom up. Do _not _mess up my work of art." Skulduggery's mother told her sternly and Valkyrie picked up the dress, Still under its cloth and walked into the bathroom. Thankful there wasn't a que.

She shrugged off the towel that she had wrapped around herself and put on the dress. As usual, The cream skirt flared out around her legs, Giving it shape but not to much. The golden split in the middle seemed to be more beautiful than before. Valkyrie adjusted the rope like straps on her shoulders so it held the dress up.

"Rocket! Can you do this corset for me!" She yelled and there were footsteps and a knock on the door. Valkyrie said it was okay to come in and Rocket opened the door. She walked up behind Valkyrie and took hold of the straps, Pulling them tight. But loose enough for her to breath.

"I want to see you get kissed, Baby Doll" She smirked over her shoulder as Valkyrie stared at her reflection.

"I don't know. I might have scared him off."

Rocket laughed. "Nah, I think he's been looking forward to tonight. Knowing that he has got the most gorgeous girl on his arm and the most handsome looks for himself. He's going to pick the right moment."

Valkyrie smirked. "Is there something i don't know about this thing?"

"Do you know there is a catwalk thingy at the begining? You walk down this red carpet and either side of you, There are _BOYS EVERYWHERE._ Halfway down though, The boy that has chosen you will walk out and take your arm. And we all know who yours is."

"Stop going on about that." Valkyrie said, Dropping her head.

"Come on. He kisses you, Kiss him back. He hugs you, Hug him back. If he says something offencive, Slap him."

Valkyrie laughed. "I'll be sure to remember that, Rocket."

"Good girl. You're done by the way- No. Wait a minute. _Turn_." She said, Guiding Valkyrie into a spin that sprayed the dress out.

"YEAH BABY _YEAH_!" She yelled and ran out of the bathroom. Valkyrie slipped on her heels, Knowing what was going to happen now. She heard Rocket silence everyone and call out her name. So she walked into the room. And _everyone _stared.

She had never felt so awkward in her _life_. "Uh...Ta-Da?" She said and everyone laughed.

"You look so-" Began someone but was cut off by someone else.

"BOYS HEADING TOWARDS THIS ROOM. ONE OF THEM IS DRESSES _VEEERRRRYYYY _NICELY AND HIS NAME IS SKULDUGGERY FREAKIN' PLEASANT!" The girl yelled and Valkyrie dived for the bathroom door. Slamming it and remembering the time at the dress shop.

There was a knock and Skulduggery asked for entry, The girls agreed, But the ones in their dresses and run and hid.

"_Mum_?...What are you doing in here?" Skulduggery asked. Sounding like he had been caught red handed.

"I'm helping Baby Doll get ready, What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to talk to her."

"Why?"

"Uh..."

"Why, Skulduggery?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because...Well..."

"Did something happen?"

"No! I just...Had a fit...Again."

"Oh GOD." His mother said and face palmed. "You had _another _fit? What did you do?"

"I, Uh...Attempted to strangle her- But mum i _SWEAR _on my own life it was _not _intentional." He added at his mothers horrified expression.

"I know that happened...Before but...You've not got to loose your rag because someone asulted the girl you cared about. Again." She stated and girls cheered.

"Shut up. There are a load of screaming girls in this room all _dieing _to hear gossip."

"But there is another in the bathroom..."

"WHAT?"

"No problem son."

"YOU-"

"Don't insult your mother!" Came Valkyrie's yell and Skulduggery glared at the door.

"I shall!"

"Because she stated the obvious?"

"_I. Hate. You_."

"No way to treat a lady!"

"You're not a lady."

"Then why did you call me a lady?"

"You're not one _now._"

"I'm in a _dress_"

"...Oh."

"Yes."

"Does that mean you'll be coming out of there to talk to me?"

"No. You'll have to walk up to the door and talk to me that way. If you attempt to _open _the door, I _will _kill you."

"Alright love, Keep your hair on." He muttered and walked up to the door. "Um...Will you still dance with me after-"

"You stupid _prick._" She interupted. "Of course i'm dancing with you. You'll have a major breakdown if i don't."

"True actually. Dads begged me to do a dance with you infront of the whole school by the way." He said and she could hear him laughing.

"I'll do that. Just aslong as you surprise me."

"I will."

"Good" She said and girled sniggered from all over the room.

"Is this your Locket?" Came Skulduggery's voice and jingle of the chain.

_Damn._

"Uh...Yeah...Why?"

"Do you want me to help you put it on?"

"Keep it in your pocket." She grinned. "Put it on me when we get into the hall."

"Damn it." He said and slipped it into his pocket. "I wanted to trick you into coming out of there."

"Oh i am staying_ right _were i am."

"In that case i'll leave you."

"Good."

"You're a lovely person."

"So are you."

"I was being sarcastic."

"So was I."

"...Oh." He paused.

She laughed. "What was you expecting me to say?"

"That you were telling the truth."

"I wasn't."

"Then i _shall_ leave you, You need to get on with your prancying around in your pixie dress, So i shall see you later. Baby Doll."

"See you later, Skulduggery" She said and once he had left the room and Valkyrie had heard the door close, They all stepped out of their hiding places.

"Damn it all to hell" She cursed.

Rocket laughed. "I love the way he keeps on walking in on you."

Valkyrie glared. "Don't remind me."

"That one were you were half naked in the bathroom was the best."

"Shut. Up."

"But..." Cryptic said. Her head tilted to the side. "Did he really try and_ strangle _you?"

"Yeah but...I think his anger overwhelmed him. Because his eyes were black."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"It has." Came Skulduggery's mothers voice. "But its no reason for you not to trust him. He's the same Skulduggery. But just don't meddle with his temper at the moment."

"Then why did he go for Baby Doll?"

"Because she was the only one that was there for him to let his anger out on. Usually...Usually my husband would fight him for hours to just pin him down. He's just so...Angry."

"_Mr Luan would have to fight him_?" The girl that Skulduggery's father had named Miss Lilith said. A dark red silk dress with black decorations flowing around her tiny frame.

"Yes. And he would come off worse. That is why sometimes he wouldn't be there in the mornings. He would be coughing up blood sometimes. But Skulduggery has seemed to calm down a little now."

"A _little_?" Rocket asked.

"He used to have fits every night like it. Thats why we can't have him in the boys dorm. But it is in no way intentional. Its like his subcontious used to take him over at night...I suffered a misscarage from it-" Hands flew over mouths at her words. "-But there is no reason to treat him diffrently. He won't hurt Valkyrie. Its just another side to him thats filled with anger. My father was just the same."

"Who was your father, Mrs?" Another asked.

"A horrible man. Always beat the hell out of me. He knocked on mine and Madalim's door when Skulduggery was 2 years old. Madalim and my father got into a fight, He got knocked out and my father chased me, Skulduggery and Charles...It wasn't the best of experiences, I must say."

"I know what you mean Mrs." Valkyrie said and people looked at her.

"I was at my dead uncles house, I was sleeping there for the night and then...This man burst in. He tried to kill me and take one of my uncles things. But a man broke into the house and saved me. That was when i found out about magic."

"You were born into a mortal family?"

"No. Yes. Its complicated."

"So Miss Jones isn't your mother?"

"No...My real mother left me when i was a baby." She lied.

"I'm sorry." His mother said, Giving her simpathy.

"Don't worry about it. I looked after myself well, Didn't i?"

"Of course you did!" She smiled cheerfully, But Valkyrie could see the hurt in her eyes. So she changed the subject.

"I'm going to do my nails-" She said and turned but the girl who had greated her when she came in ran up. Champagne Lightning. She had navy blue hair that had lighter streaks in the fringe that fell over one eye. It was slightly curled and bounced on the shoulders of a black dress with a lacy corset. "I'll do that for you!"

"Uh...I can do it myself...Thanks..."

"Everyone is getting her to do their nails, Baby Doll" Rocket sighed and Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" She said and Champagne led her over to a leather sofa that was neatly tucked up against a wall and she sat. Champagne began her work and attempted to make a conversation.

"Is...Is Eskrine Ravel going with someone?" She asked and Valkyrie felt a pang of guild rise in her throat.

"Uh..." She said. Glancing at Rocket. "I don't know. Sorry."

"No its okay. How are you after that incident with Charlotte?"

"_I'm fine_. God, People worry to much."

"We care."

"I know. But...It gets annoying after a while."

"So you're saying you can take care of yourself?"

"Yes."

"What if someone overpowers you in a dark ally-way? What will you do then?"

Valkyrie was silent.

"Trust me. No one is invincible. So take my advice and keep people by you."

"I know i just-"

"Don't worry. Just don't go wandering down dark ally-ways on your own."

"I won't"

"Good. I don't think Skulduggery would be able to keep his mind in one peice if that happened."

"He probably wouldn't."

Champagne laughed. "You know...I heard your's and Miss Jones' conversation earlier."

Valkyrie's face dropped and Champagne laughed at her expression. "Don't worry, I ain't told anyone. Thats your job."

"Thankyou"

"No problem. I'm done by the way."

"Thankyou again." Valkyrie smiled and Champagne stood, But Skulduggery's mother was walking towards them with Rocket, Cryptic and Emerald. Who was wearing a dress that matched her eyes and black butterfly clips in her hair. Skulduggery's mother was Telling them that she wanted a picture."Now girls. You'll have to keep still for Anna here. But only for a few minutes"

Valkyrie put her hands together on her lap and Rocket put her arm on the rest of the sofa, Balancing her head on her fingers. Champagne put her elbow behind Valkyrie's head and rested her chin on her hand. Cryptic balanced her self on the arm of the sofa next to Valkyrie whilst Emerald put her back to the sofa. She had her hands placed down on the top of it and was looking over her shoulder at them. Whilst Skulduggery's mother was looming over Rocket. Like her daughter, She had both hands fimly placed down on the sofa and they all looked at the girl infront of them. The one that had been named Emily.

"Right, This won't take long." She smiled and a golden glitter swirled around the canvas infront of her.

xXx

Valkyrie looked at Champagne, Rocket, Cryptic and Emerald who were stood with her. Waiting to walk up that fancy cat walk. She knew she would probably trip up or walk stupidly. But she didn't really care. Just aslong as Skulduggery came out to meet her or she would feel rejected- WAIT. When had _that _come into everything? Yes. Valkyrie did like Skulduggery, As a friend. But she was loosing the battle to not make him a lover. Well. That battle had ended long ago.

"You nervious Baby?" Emerald teased and Valkyrie grinned.

"Duh!" She she grinned.

Silence rippled through them and one at a time, They all strolled out down the carpet with their dresses swaying. Emerald was taken by a boy Valkyrie had ran into in art class, Dark hair and they were the same height. Champagne was taken by a boy called Zac who loomed over her and had black hair with bright purple eyes. Rocket was of course taken by Ravel, Making the little girl blush. And Cryptic was taken by someone she didn't know, But before she could as who that tall, long dark haired figure was, Skulduggery's mother chirped- "Thats Charles. He's a splitting image of his father!"

Valkyrie turned and smiled. "I know. The hair gives the hint."

"Oh gosh, I'm keeping you from going. GO ON!" She cursed and shoved Valkyrie to the door. The girl adjusted herself before taking her steps on the carpet. Eyes fell on her and wolf whistles were heard. She looked towards them as music filled her ears from the ball room and smirked. But when she caught the eye of the boy walking towards her, Her mouth almost dropped.

He was in a creamy-White suit with that same long white over coat. His hands were placed by his sides and she could make out the silver band on one of his fingers. His golden hair was sprayed across his face, Framing those georgeous Lilac-Grey eyes. The golden hints in them seemed to glow more and one of those fancy collar-Tie things that were ruffled was around his neck. His wavy shirt sleaves were poking out of the ends of his suit jacket and he had a devilish grin on his face.

"You look bloody-"

"Don't say it. I've been told enough times already."

He smirked and lifted her hand planting a kiss on it. "Because you are"

"Am I?"

"Yes," He smirked and slid a arm around her waist. "Lets get going, You owe me a dance, Remember." He said and began walking, Without her comand, Her own arm slipped around him.

"I do," She smirked. Her mind flashing back to the conversation with Rocket.

When they got into the Ball room, Valkyrie stared. The floor was polished, Black and white squares glowed Valkyrie's reflection as she passed over them. The skirt of her dress trailing slightly. Grey/Black/Green marble linned the lower half of the walls and strong, White engraved pillars held up the domed ceiling that was made out of decorated glass. Large crystal chandaliers hung from the ceiling and Chairs that matched the walls lined the outskirts of the room. There was a grand paino and a few cellos playing by the arched decorated windows. Gold decoration swirled around random things and paintings swirled around the dome in the ceiling. It was as Valkyrie had expected, In great detail and beauty.

"This is amazing." She murmured. Staring up.

"This is the work of my father. Damn good, Innit?"

She laughed. "Yeah"

They walked in a comfortable silence, But Skulduggery suddenly stopped. He reached into his pocket and drew out the locket. Holding it infront of her face.

"Do you want me to put this on you?"

"Sure" She smiled and he swooped it around her neck. Doing the lock up with ease.

"Beautiful" He smirked and grinned at her glare. They began making a beeline for the sofa in the corner when Skulduggery's dad and his wife darted infront of them.

"Did you two really think your were going to escape us?" His mother giggled.

"No...I thought you would miss us." Skulduggery said, Far to inoccently for his own good.

"We couldn't miss you. Not when you're dressed smart for once and Miss Cain here is dressed like a angel." Skulduggery's dad said, Gently kissing the girls hand. Making her blush deeply.

"Thankyou." Valkyrie said. "But i've been told that enough times."

"Its true Baby, Weather you like it or not." Skulduggery sniggered from her side and she bunched her fist up behind his back, Digging her nails into his skin. "That hurts." He managed.

"Sorry, But you shouldn't tease someone you're scared of."

"Can you let go now?"

She laughed and let go, Placing her warm and gentle hand on the place she had hurt him. "Don't worry, I won't do it again."

"Can you promise him that?" His mother smirked.

"Yes."

"Thank god. I'm going to have a bruise there now." Skulduggery muttered.

"I said sorry."

"You say that like you care."

"I do care. But rarely really."

"I'll remember that."

"Hope you do."

"Son, Miss Onyx Shadows gave her confirmation that she will be coming tonight." Skulduggery's father stated. But there was a scared look in his eyes, Even though he had a smile on his lips.

"Good. I'd like to see her again." Skuldguggery nodded.

"BABY DOLL!" Came a screech and Valkyrie whirled around to Rocket and Champagne. Who were stood there grinning. "YOUR DOIN' FINE!" Champagne laughed and Valkyrie glared.

"_Shut your face_!"

"You might get lucky!" Rocket laughed and Champagne doubled over with laughter.

"I hate them. I hate this world. I hate this." She muttered, But stopped her cursing when Skulduggery wrapped his arms around her and burried his face into her neck. Biting lightly at the crook of her neck.

"Yeah, Baby. You might get lucky." He smirked and Valkyrie turned on him. Her glare softening into sadness when she remembered she was leaving after the ball.

"Get off," She sighed. "They're only doing it to annoy me."

"Its working then?"

"Skulduggery," Skulduggery's dad said. "You do know Miss Cain is leaving the school tonight, Don't you?"

Skulduggery pulled away from her to stare at his father. "You're having a laugh."

"I am not. She is leaving tonight, But rest assured, You will see her again."

Valkyrie could tell he was speechless and it hurt her, So she threw her arms around his middle. Catching him off guard. "I know i should of told you-" She bagan, But he cut her off.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare ruin this Ball." He said into her hair. "This is something i want to remember you by, So don't you dare ruin it." He told her sternly.

"I won't..."

"Good girl."

"We'll leave you." Skulduggery's dad said. "I need to go and pester students about their homework."

"See you later." They both chimmed, Valkyrie still clinging to Skulduggery with a arm around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Now where do we go?" Valkyrie asked Skulduggery.

He looked at her. Realising how close he was to her. "Uh...I dunno."

She let go of him. Letting him feel the cold that replaced those warm arms.

"Maybe to see me?" Said a voice and Skulduggery whirled around to see a young girl stood there. She had Onyx coloured hair that was pinned to one side and flowed down her chest and bright blue eyes. A long, White dress swirled around her skinny frame and Valkyrie noticed that she had nasty scars on her chest and up her neck. She was far to skinny to be healthy and her hands were crossed and marked with scars. She was a beautiful girl and right in Skulduggery's direction of women. Valkyrie saw that she didn't have a chance against her. Not now.

"Onyx?" He asked.

"You prick!" She cursed, Swipping for him. "Course its me! Anyway, Who's the beautiful girl beside you?" She asked. Grinning at Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie Cain" She smiled. "Well, I got given the nickname Baby Doll but-" She said, Cutting herself off.

"Onyx Shadows. Mr Luan told me all about you"

"Did he?" Valkyrie asked awkwardly. She could feel the stares on them, Eyes adverting from people to them. "What did he say?"

"He said about..Well...Charlotte."

"Oh don't worry. I'm fine"

"Thank god." She sighed. Putting a scared hand on her chest. "He said you had a trapped airway."

"I did, But the doctor freed it."

"Good. I just wanted to know if you were okay. That cow can really...Well. You can tell"

"Don't." Valkyrie said. "We shouldn't speak such things at a night like this! Come on," She said and linked her arms with Skulduggery and Onyx. "I'm paying for the first round."

**Still can't bloomin' spell...**


	11. Chapter 11

**S'pose you all need that music. So...- /watch?v=lUjWJSnGVB0.**

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery as he stared down at the larger in his hand. His expresson had fallen slightly and he was chewing his lower lip. Onyx was noticing it to and she nudged Valkyrie and the girl turned. Putting a hand on his shoulder. "Whats up?" She asked. Staring into those eyes.

"Nothing." He said. Snapping out of his trance of thought and trying to slip away. But Valkyrie wasn't having it.

"You've never been _this _depressed. Tell me."

"Its complicated." He managed before he tore himself from her grip and walked to Ravel. Who gave him a stern look for leaving the girls.

"Whats..." Valkyrie asked.

"He's torn between the both of us." Onyx said. Watching the back of his head. "He can't choose, But i don't see why."

"How do you know?"

"My power is Telepathy, Miss Cain. Thats why he gets annoyed with me when i say something he doesn't want me to say."

"...You just did that."

"Behind his back, Yes. He wouldn't be surprised though. Everyone is talking about us at the moment."

"Uh..."

Onyx laughed and took a sip of her drink. "They know about me and Charlotte. And what went on between her and Skulduggery. But i don't want them to find out the real reason."

"Good." Valkyrie said. "All they'll do is tease you about whatever it is."

"I-Oh."

"What?"

Onyx was fixing her gaze to the ground and she tried to drag Valkyrie to the other end of the hall, Towards Emerald. But when they reached the centre, A voice barked from behind them.

"Oh look." Came Charlotte's voice. "Its Onyx Shadows." She smirked and they turned to glare at her. Silence had filled the room and eyes had fallen on them. Skulduggery's dad had stepped out of the crowds protectivly, His eyes burning with hatred.

"You become friends yet? Well, That won't last long. You're both after the same boy, Are you not?"

"Shut it Charlotte." Valkyrie snarled. "I've been tortured before and what your saying is hurting_ two _people here. Both with _private _lives and they are_ not _to be intruded on."

"Who are they? Yourself and Onyx? I couldn't care less."

"No." Valkyrie smiled. "Onyx and _Skulduggery._ God. Don't i know how much you like him. Every chance you get, You're all over him."

"I like it though, But then again" She said, Inspecting her nails. "So does Onyx." She smirked and looked right into the girls blue eyes. They were like ice and her face was as hard and tight as wood.

"You little-" Onyx snarled and lunged, But Valkyrie took hold of her and held her back.

"Don't Onyx! She's doing it to get to you." Valkyrie said and Emerald took hold of her friend. Pulling her away from the battlefield before anything bad happened.

"I've heard enough." Said a dark and angry voice. Skulduggery's dad walked so he separated the tension between Charlotte and Valkyrie. "If your looking for a fight, Nathair. You got one right here." He said and Skulduggery joined his dad. Flames coiling around his fists.

"You took away my fun" Charlotte sighed. "I like hurting Onyx."

"Everyone." Skulduggery's dad said. "We shall continue the event. Please ignore Miss Nathair here." He growled and turned, Nodding in thanks to Valkyrie before he saw to Onyx. Skulduggery walked up to them, His smile seemed to have lost itself and Skulduggery couldn't find it. So he said- "Thanks."

"Don't worry." Valkyrie said and turned to see Onyx stood there, Her hands gripping the sofa she was sat down on with a lethal grip. And she couldn't even look at Valkyrie and Skulduggery as they came to talk to her.

xXx

Onyx was only talking to Valkyrie. She was avoiding the boy stood next to her, Knowing it was the best thing to do after that- God. It didn't even bare thinking about. She looked at Valkyrie. The girl was so sweet and inoccent. She most certainly wasn't prepaired for what Onyx had been through. Even if the girl was...A future murderer. Of course Onyx knew, One glance at a person and she would know their life story. But there was something she couldn't put her finger on. The Skeleton in a suit that clouded the girls mind.

"Baby Doll" Onyx asked suddenly. Snapping the girl out of her conversation with Rocket.

"Yeah?" She asked. Again. That inoccent smile.

"I've been rumaging through your memories." She said and Skulduggery's face fell.

"Oh. So you want to ask me who the Skeleton is?"

"Yes. Something is blocking me from that part of your mind."

"..."

"Baby Doll..."

"Its complicated." She said and tried to turn and escape.

"Is this the guy we were talking about in history?" Skulduggery asked and Valkyrie's shoulders sagged slightly. She wasn't going to get out of this one easily. She turned back around on her heel slowly. Looking up at them inoccently.

"Maybe."

"So...This was the guy you were on about?"

"Uh...Yeah."

"Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Well..."

"_Why_ Baby Doll?"

"Uhh..."

"_Valkyrie._" He said sternly and Valkyrie frowned at him.

"You never call me that."

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"You are really in a mood."

"Just tell us."

"I don't understand your words."

"I hate you."

"And here i was thinking you liked me."

"I hate you."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Owh..."

"Get over it."

"...You still have to dance with me."

"Shut your face."

"He's already having a brakedown."

"No i'm not"

"You want to dance with me that much..."

"I don't"

"Course."

"I _don't_"

"Teasing you is SO easy."

Skulduggery folded his arms and glared away from her.

"That glare is going to kill the wall." She said and Skulduggery glared at her.

"Don't like you."

"You've said that...3 times already whilst we were here. Not counting the times before."

"I'll say it alot more."

"Well...I'll just have to-"

"I AM NOT LETTING YOU NEAR ME EVER AGAIN."

"...We're dancing together."

"_That _doesn't count."

"Because you're looking forward to it?"

"No."

"You are"

"Guy's.." Onyx said and they looked at her. "Mr Luan is heading towards the stage. And he is just about to make a announcement."

"Students!" He called and like a wave of water, Silence rippled across the hall. "I have watched you all, And not one of you has come up to enjoy the beautiful music played by the band here. So i am going to invite two people up to the dance floor, Whom i watched dance in a history class. Now, Pleasant welcome, Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain."

"Damn." Valkyrie muttured as Skulduggery dragged her to the centre of the ballroom. His lavender eyes had that devilish glint inside them and a smile played across his lips. It made her stomache turn with nerviousness. He slipped his hand into hers and a arm around her waist after he twirled her gently. She tried to free the nerves, But they clung to her as he pulled her in close. Looking deep into her eyes.

Valkyrie looked away from that gaze. So strong and unwavering. She could see out of the corner of her eye, Charlotte was watching her with narrowed eyes, So she closed her eyes and opened them, Begining to dance with that cello starting off the tune. Quiet keys being played on the piano and a low base on another cello. Perfect.

Skulduggery took them into a gentle dance, Moving slowly and keeping eye contact with Valkyrie. The big into came into the Chorus and Skulduggery took her into a twirl that fanned out her dress. She spun gracefully back into his arms, Feeling the darkness shift in at the lower keys as they were played on the piano.

Skulduggery was moving faster now, Taking them around the ballroom with a little more speed. Twirling her with ease around the hall. The playing of the intruments was coming out stronger as the music built up into another Chorus. Skulduggery twirled her fast and brought her in close as he twirled them both whilst the higher keys were being played on that piano. It made her smile up at him.

Then all hell broke loose when the Chorus was finally played. Loud and clear. Strong and beautiful. Skulduggery twirled her round fast and lifted her in a twirl around him. Her hands placed on his shoulders and his on her hips. When he brought her down again, He twirled her again. And on the final notes of the music, He dipped her low and brought her up. Her hair swooshed and he pressed her body against him. Their noses touching slightly and their eyes locked. Their breathing was rough and cheers washed over them. All that seemed to be real was them.

Valkyrie smiled and dipped her head. Lowering her gaze from his eyes. He grinned and let her go, Both of them walking awkwardly back to their friends who screamed and cheered. Onyx and Rocket where the worse though, They were ontop of the tables and sofas, Screaming at Valkyrie and Skulduggery to dance again.

"Now. Thats our entertainment" Mr Luan said and they all laughed. "Now, If you feel a little Peckish, Feel free to go and get something from the side hall. Don't worry Ladies, You won't get a belly. I promise. And i'm going to get a slap from my wife for saying that. Anyway, Get out there and enjoy the food whilst its there. Because its going to be gone soon." He said and left the stage, Getting a slap from his wife when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, Do you all want to get something? I'm hungry." Skulduggery said.

"You're always hungry." Onyx said, Slapping his arm.

"And don't we know it!" Valkyrie chirped in.

"You alright Baby Doll?" Rocket asked.

"I'm fine." She said. "I just need a little bit of fresh air." She said and pushed her way through the crowd. She didn't need to be questioned now. The weight of this thing was comming crashing down on her and there was nothing that she could do to stop it. Like the Titanic on the Atlantic Sea. She ran a hand through her hair and felt the tiara under her finger tips. She felt the urge to run out of here and get away. But something was stopping her.

She burst onto the balcony and slumped onto the bench that faced outwards to the cliff edge. She stood and leaned over the rails of the Balcony, Looking down over the sea crashing against the chalk of the cliff beneith her. The drop shook her, Made her feel uneasy yet calm. Muddled up yet fresh. Gone like a bird in the night time breeze.

She closed her eyes and forced calm over her. Yet feelings were crashing against eachother like the tides beneith her. She had to work out what she was going to do when she got home. Especially when Ravel and Skulduggery realised they had new memories. She knew she was going to have to take every blow of the cannon. Every arrow from the bow. She couldn't let anything tie her down. If Skulduggery didn't want to talk to her, Fine. If Ravel hated her, Fine. She understood. She knew why. This was her fault and her fault alone. Not theirs. Not Amelia's. No-ones. Hers.

"Whats wrong Baby?" Said a voice, Smooth as silk. And Valkyrie spun around, The sea wind that reminded her of home blowing through her hair. To look at Skulduggery, Leaning against the door frame that lead out into this place of quiet from the crowd. The dark shadows played with his facial features and the moonlight glowed on his hair. He had his drinks in his hand and he placed them on the coffee table by the bench. Continuing to stare at her.

She didn't know how to awnser his question. Nor did she want to. She couldn't tell the inoccent boy were she was from and what he was. So she turned back to the sea. Praying he wouldn't come near and talk to her. It would only mess his future up.

**Cliff hanger for ye all. MWAHAHAHAHA.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Baby?" Skulduggery asked. He was now behind her, Hs hands gripping the rails of the Balcony and looking with her down at the crashing waves. They seemed so aluring right now. So good to jump into. Just to escape the cruel world and what it was doing to her and the people around her.

She didn't reply. She looked down at the waves and saw a seagul flapping its wings. Desperate to fight the winds. She felt like that. Wanting to get away from the danger. Yet it was pulling her back and she was falling. So fast that she didn't know how to stop. Her wings felt torn from the bullets of emotion that had hit them and her heart was slowly being torn in two. After tonight, Skulduggery would never see her for 400 years. But for her, It would be a blink of a eye. A eye that looked over something and didn't send a backward glance.

"Whats wrong?"

"Its nothing-" She said, Cutting herself off when she turned into his arms. Again, Like when they were dancing, Valkyrie's nose was touching Skulduggery's.

"You're lieing."

"Its the best thing i can do right now."

He sighed, Licking his lips and pressing his forhead to hers. Looking deep into her eyes. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Its...Difficult to explain."

Skulduggery nodded and they stood in silence for a while. Eyes locked onto eachother. She stared into his eyes, Hoping to make him look away. But it didn't work. He just watched her more. Could she really take that gaze anymore? She let a small, Weak smile hint on her lips. She tried to pass him, But Skulduggery didn't loosen that grip on the rails. He only made his fists clench more.

"Baby Doll..." He murmured. His lips came dangerously close to hers. Knocking all the calmness out of her mind like a baseball. Her senses became a puddle in her mind and she froze. Her hands like solid stone on the insides of his elbows. Her gaze, Fluttering slightly due to the pair of lips and blonde hair that was dancing across her face.

Skulduggery hesitated, Unsure weather he should continue. But his feelings overwhelmed him like a Vampire on the scent of blood. He kissed her. Gently and taking his time. Something screamed in Valkyrie's mind for her to stop. To force him away from her and run. To get to Amelia and beg her to take her home. But she was fixed like nails through her heels. Stuck in a situation she had forbided herself from.

His hand brush her hip and he took the kiss deeper. Valkyrie's hands moved on their own accord up his arms and her hands gripped the collar of his suit. Dragging him closer. He grunted slightly at her harsh action, But did as he was told. Dragging her deeper into the water of the emotions she had tried to avoid. So deep that it started to drown her.

Valkyrie forced him back a few steps and his hand knotted in her hair. He turned her around and pushed her down so she was layed ontop of the bench. He loomed over the top of her, His left hand above her head and his right still knotted in her hair. His blood rushed through him and caused a heat through his body. His kisses became hungrier, More needing.

And that was when it happened. Images flashed in his mind and a jerked away. His eyes wide and fixed on the panting girl beneith him. Her hair flared out around her head and her dark eyes hazy. Those eyes became troubled and she looked up at him, Her hands above her head.

"Skulduggery" She said. "What-"

"You're a time traveller."

_No. _

Her eyes widdened and she froze again under him. She couldn't move. It was like a knife that had found its way through her armour and went through her chest. It seemed to twist and curl. Spiraling her emotions. "I.." She said, But cut herself off by that look in his eyes. That look that accused her of lieing.

"I didn't-"

"Don't."

"I'm sorry. I've lied to you-"

"_Don't_."

She fell silent. Staring up at him. But she couldn't hold his gaze. She turned away from him, Fixing her gaze on the back of the bench.

"You never lied to me. You're a Elemental and a Neormancer. You said that Amelia is not your real mother. I asked you if _you _were a Adept. But you're not. You never lied to me, Baby."

She sighed and tried to get up, But Skulduggery pushed her back down again. "Why did you come here? You know me in the future, So why come here?"

"It wasn't my own will. Amelia called me. Saying she wanted to meet up with me. And as soon as i did, I was here."

"So..You're going back after the Ball, And i won't ever see you again?"

"You..You just keep your eye on things, And you will."

"Okay."

This had happened all to fast, All to quickly. The trust she had built up had snapped like a twig and the truth came flooding out like the water from a dam. Tearing at anything in its way. "I won't mind if you don't...If you don't forgive me" She said and shoved him off. The tears came up in her eyes and she ran.

Tearing through the crowds and tears streaming down her cheeks. She saw Rocket and Onyx and their smiled dropped when they saw her. They ran after her and she bolted, But however hard she tried to escape, Like that bird, She was pulled back by the hands of her friends. They spun her around and Valkyrie fought to keep her emotions controlled.

"Whats wrong Baby?" Rocket asked and Valkyrie closed her eyes. Her hands in her hair.

"Just...Onyx. Just...Look after him." She said and ran at Amelia who saw her and came running. She begged Valkyrie to tell her what was wrong, But the girl couldn't speek. Her voice was lost in the wind. Like all her happiness.

"Tell me what you did." Amelia barked and Valkyrie saw Skulduggery's mum and dad approching. Care and caution written over their faces like ink on paper.

"He kissed me and he somehow managed to get at my memories. We need to go Amelia. I can't.. can't stay here."

Amelia was about to say something else, But Skulduggery's parents had reached them. Skulduggery's mother stared at Valkyrie's tear staned face and looked at Amelia, Who kept that usual came face. "We are having to leave now, I'm sorry."

"Has she said goodbye to everyone?" His mother asked. Her voice comming out like a breath.

"Yes i have," Valkyrie said and threw her arms around Skulduggery's dad. Feeling the strong muscles under his suit. "Thankyou" She said into his ear and he smiled, Hugging her back and wispearing a small "You're welcome" into her ear.

His mother gave Valkyrie a quick hug and Valkyrie said her thanks for the help and Amelia took the girl outside with people staring after her. But Valkyrie didn't care. Once the cool night air was on her face. She felt slightly more relaxed. A little more calmer.

"Back to the future, Miss Cain." Amelia said and everything that surounded Valkyrie was black.

xXx

She was running.

In her Prom dress.

Through the Sanctuary.

Towards the Elder's hall.

She didn't know why, But Amelia had been arrested and Valkyrie had been told to get to the Hall as soon as possible. So here she was. Dark hair waving and tear stanes still running down her cheeks. Running towards Eskrine Ravel. Hoping _he _wouldn't hate her.

She could hear chatter as she ran up to the big oak doors, She barged through them and turned, Slamming them shut. But all that chatter stopped. And Valkyrie got that feeling that she was being stared at. So she turned. To face a sight she hoping not to face.

Eskrine Ravel was the first to look at her. Then Ghastly. Then Madam Mist. Then a bunch of girls that were stood on one end of the room. But one sight terrified her most of all.

Skulduggery Pleasant. Tall and wearing a navy blue pinstrip suit, His white Skull glistening, Turned to her. And Valkyrie being Valkyrie, She froze under his gaze and Charlotte Nathar stood, Bound in shackles across the room. And One question screamed in Valkyrie's mind.

_Why?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Anyway, I'd like to say a little thankyou to the person with no name who said i should do a little thing from Skulduggery's point of view. You have made this story better. Praise to you. Thankyou.**

**Just keep swimming, **

**Just keep swimming, **

**Just keep swimming swimming swimming. **

**What do we do we swim swim swim...**

**xXx**

**Onyx, As you know i can't publish it without Derek's consent. I'll have to chase him up about it at the next signing, :L**

**xXx**

**Oh, And yes i have changed the end of the chapter a little, Since i'm continuing the story... :D**

Skulduggery was driving.

He was thinking.

He hated that.

It was the fine year of 2007 and yet again, Another of his friends had died. In his world. Again, Because of him. Gordon Edgley was murdered and Skulduggery was the only one who bothered to look. Who knew that death was not right. Gordon hadn't ever been put under strain, He always opened up to Skulduggery. So here he was. Heading towards his best friends mansion to do the man a favour. Finding his killer.

He had heard a man was tracking down were Gordon had lived and he had found out that the man was after a key of some sort. He had a niggling sucpicion of _who_ had issued this, But he _always_ accused him. Why the elders didn't let them kill _him_, He did not know. Then again, Life was always unfair. Especially to _him_.

He pulled up and adjusted the scarf around his neck. The suit around his bony frame clung to him in the night air and he slammed the Bentley door closed. He strode up to the house like a cat, His footsteps not being heard. He avoided letting his mind wander deap into the mess in his mind that was called the past. It was to inviting, Like a peice of glitter for a bird. Once he touched those memories, He couldn't escape. They were a labrith and they didn't want to let him out.

His eyes drifted over the house, Checking every window and wall. All were okay.

No.

One was smashed open and there was a scream. That was all it took for Skulduggery's legs to kick off and send him running. He was at the door in seconds, The length of his strides covering more distance than it was alowed. He sent a boot into the door and it was flung off its hinges. He saw a dark haired figure sitting in a chair and a mans hands tightly wrapped around her throat. Like a butterfly cought in a net.

Skulduggery came at the man, Throwing a punch and sending him to the floor. But the man came at him again and they flipped over the couch. Skulduggery rolled them so that he was ontop and he threw a nasty punch down. But the man forced him off and they got to their feet, Grappling. His sunglasses flew to the other side of the room from a punch and he flipped the man to the floor.

The man's eyes snapped at the girl who was sat there staring at Skulduggery's back that was hunched over him and made a go for her. But Skulduggery stopped him, Kicking his legs and letting the coffee table smack into his chin.

"_You think you can stop me_?" He screamed as he tried to stand. His knees seamed shaky. "_Do you know who i am_?"

"Haven't the foggiest," Skulduggery said. Smirking that skeletal smirk.

The devil spat blood and grinned defiantly. "Well, I know about _you,_" He said. "My master told me all about _you_, Detective, And you're going to have to do alot more than that to stop me."

Skulduggery shrugged. This was the usual drill, The bad guy gloating about himself. So he let a ball of fire flare in his hands and he threw it at the man, Who burst into flames. He didn't scream, instead, He tilted his head back and roared with laughter. The fire may have englufed him, But it wasn't burning him.

"More!" He laughed. "Give me more!"

"If you insist." Skulduggery said, Taking out his gun and firing it. The bullet took the man in the shoulder and he screamed. He ran for the door, Ducking and Dodging incase he got shot again. And once he was out the door, Hiting his head on the way out, Silence filled the space around them. The girl was staring at the door, Trying to make sense of the impossible.

It was now time to deal with the troumatised-

No. Way.

Skulduggery looked at the girl, Who wasn't looking at him. Dark hair and tall for her age. Her features beautiful and filled with life. But it was those eyes that struck him. Those eyes could never be mistaken. All those thoughts filled his head of when she was saved by a man who had tried to kill her in her uncle's house. The why's filled his Skull and asked why he hadn't noticed the clues. But when it came to this girl, He never noticed much.

"Well," He said. "Thats something you don't see every day."

She turned to him and his suspicion was confurmed. It was her and she was staring at him. Staring at that Skull that was nick-named his _face._

xXx

These days, Skulduggery was now watching her with that same look in his eye as before. But this time it seemed to be dulled. Valkyrie was frozen in her position, Her legs wouldn't budge under that dress. The gaze from people around the room never left her, So she stared back at them all. Her mind screaming, But all that was filling the room was silence.

"Valkyrie," Ghastly said. "Why are you...Why are you dressed like that? And have you been crying?"

Her gaze faultered and she looked down. But Ravel came in for her.

"I'll explain that later. Valkyrie, What happened was ment to happen. It always happened. We were just waiting for you to slip away and for us to not know were you had gone."

"Eskrine-" She bagan, But he cut her off.

"This was _not _your fault, Valkyrie. It was _ment _to happen and it always would of. Amelia Jones is a well known criminal for medling with people's past so thats why she was arrested."

"But...I complicated things alot more than i should've done"

"No you didn't. Onyx Shadows_ became _my_ wife_." Skulduggery said. "Dragged out of our home with our daughter Amythist. You made the future happen Valkyrie. If you didn't, I wouldn't be who i am today. And you wouldn't be here, In this room, Right now. So you have put things the way they should be."

"You'll never forgive me though."

Skulduggery's Skull snapped at a angle, Like he was looking at her in the eye. "It doesn't change anything. That was my fault."

"How exactly?"

"I dragged you into a situation that i shoudn't of."

"You were a teenager!" She blurted out and he sighed.

"Don't get me started on that subject."

"A good looking one aswell!" Came a yell and Valkyrie looked over to Rocket. Who was older but she still looked the same. She now had a spiky hair and a fringe that fell over one eye. The clothes that reminded her of Blackthorn's P.F kit was pulled tightly around her and it revealed her tanned skin.

Valkyrie slapped her forhead. "ITS BEEN 400 FLIPPING YEARS!"

"Five miniutes for you"

She glared. "Shu'up"

"I need the explain the situation to the rest of the elders, Valkyrie, I want you to go and talk to the people you _NEED _to talk to about _events._ The first is Skulduggery. Now. Go."

Eskrine stood and walked out of the room, Cleavers took hold of Charlotte in he bound chains and dragged her out after them. Everyone turned to Valkyrie who walked up to them and for once in her life time, She was speechless.

xXx

Skulduggery put his gun away and walked out to the hall. He peared out into the night. Satisfied that there were no human fireballs lurking nearby, He came back inside and picked the door off the ground, Grunting with effort. He manoeuvred it back to where it belonged, Leaving it to lean in the doorway, Then he shrugged and came back into the living room, Where Stephanie was still standing and staring at him.

"Sorry about the door" He said. Giving a indication towards it.

Stephanie stared.

"I'll pay to get it fixed."

Stephanie stared.

"It's still a good door, You know. Sturdy."

He realised the girl was in no condition to do anything but stare, So he shrugged and took off his coat. Folding it neatly and drapping it over the chair. He walked over to the window and picked up all the glass and turned back to the girl. Who was still staring cautiously at him. "Where should i put all this glass?" He asked. Not knowing why he wasn't flipping out over the fact that she had failed to mention that he was the one to save her.

"I don't know," The girl said in a quiet voice. "You're a skeleton."

"I am indeed," He said. Not wanting to be reminded _again_ of that fact. "Gordon used to keep a wheelie bin out at the back door. Shall i put it in that?"

"Yes Okay" She said simply and he walked out the back, Throwing all the glass in his arms in the bin. Once he was done, He came back and her eyes snapped at him. To check if he was really there or not. So she asked-

"Did you find it alright?"

"I did, Yes. It was were he always kept it."

"Okay then"

He could tell the girl was trying to make sense of these things but she wasn't suceeding. "Did you tell him your name?" He was asking.

"What?"

"Your name. Did you tell him?"

"Uh, No.."

"Good. You know something's true name, You have power over it. But even a given name, Even Stephanie, That would have been enough to do it."

"To do what?"

"To give him some influence over you, To get you to do what he asked. If he had your name and he knew what to do with it, Sometimes thats all it takes. That's a scary thought now, Isn't it?"

"Whats going on?" She asked. "Who was he? What did he want? Just who are you?"

"I'm me," He said.

xXx

Valkyrie came down the stairs in Gordon's mansion in her black clothes. This time, She had gone for the big 3/4 length coat and the sleavless tunic that showed her shoulders. The trousers were tucked into her boots and her hair was tied up in a messy bun. The usual for her. She came through the door to the living room and arched a eyebrow at Skulduggery, Who was being glared at by Rocket, Cryptic and Champagne for taking up the WHOLE sofa.

"Baby Doll!" Rocket whinned. "Tell him to move off the sofa!"

"_I am in protest_" Skulduggery stated.

"What for?"

"Attention."

"...Why?" Valkyrie asked.

"I need to talk to you"

"The same excuse..." Rocket chimmed and dodged the book that was thrown at her.

"Can i just talk to her? _Please_?"

"Fine, Fine, Fine!" She yelled and they all ran out the door. God. It was like in the movies, All the people went out the door and the truth was let out between the man and woman left inside the room.

"Look. I suppose you want an explanation of what went on between me and Charlotte and Onyx. Don't you?"

"Not if thats intruding on your personal life."

"Its fine, I'll tell you."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_"

Valkyrie paused and took a seat on the sofa. Skulduggery looked at her in the eye, And began telling her the story.

xXx

"Stranger things have happened. And do, With alarming regularity."

"This is to weird." Stephanie said.

He put his gloved hands in his pockets. "You know, I met your uncle under simular cercumstances. Well, kind of simular. But he was drunk. And we were in a bar. And he had vomited on my shoes. So i suppose the actual circumstances arn't overly similar, But both events included a meeting so...My point is, He was having some trouble and i was there to lend a hand, And we became good friends after that. Good, Good friends." His head tilted. "You look like you might faint."

She nodded slowly. "I've never fainted before, But i think you might be right."

"Do you want me to catch you if you fall, Or...?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"No problem at all."

"Thankyou."

She gave him a weak smile and her body fell, But he cought her. He let her body cirl into him as he carried her to the sofa. Once he layed her down, His mind roared at him. This girl was trouble and he knew that. But it wasn't going to be easy to shake her off him.

xXx

"When i first met Onyx, I could tell she was different from other girls i had met. I was going out with Charlotte at the time and her and Emerald- May she rest in peace- Were still best friends."

Valkyrie didn't want to ask how she had died. So she let him continue.

"We built up a good relationship and Charlotte began suspecting that i was cheating on her, When i told her i didn't, She told me she hated me and dumped me. I wasn't surprised and a few weeks later, Onyx found out about her suspicion from Emerald and spoke to Charlotte. Saying that nothing ever happened between us. But she never believed her."

Something in Valkyrie's mind was telling her to tell him to stop talking.

"After a while, A...Relationship built up between me and Onyx. We got together and in the background, Charlotte was seething. One night, Things between me and Onyx got a little out of hand and stuff happened. You know what i'm on about. After _that_, We were asleep and Charlotte barged into my room and the fight began."

He had shifted his gaze to the floor now. Unable to look at her.

"Charlotte took a lunge for Onyx but i managed to stop her, Saying to her that it was over between me and her and i wanted to be with Onyx. But she wasn't having it. She was like me you see. She could switch her magic. So she took out a Neormancer ring, And began to hurt Onyx. Unknown to me, I had...God, Uh...Well...You know and Charlotte...Killed it. She tore Onyx to shreads and i kept on fighting, But i couldn't stop her."

Valkyrie could feel the gears working in her mind, Every peice of the puzzle falling into place.

"My dad had heard all the comotion and burst into the room. He took Charlotte down and we looked at eachother and i knew that he was going to question me to hell. When i saw Emerald, We both got into a fight and she wouldn't speak to me for weeks. I started to go mad with myself and i began destroying the boy's dorm. My father took me to the guest room were i stayed and were he fought to keep me under control. Then you came and Charlotte suspected again. She started visiting me whenever you were out and when you were gone, She came to taunt me about it. I never forgave her and i never saw her after the last day of school"

"Then why was she hancuffed in the Sanctuary?"

He sighed. "She was at_ this _house, That night i met _you_."

xXx

Skulduggery looked back at the girl before going out the back and picking up a couple of peices of wood. He boarded up the window with ease. Keeping himself in check not to glace back at the girl as she layed there uncontious. Poor thing. Her uncle died and now she was dealing with this. Most girls of her age would break down, But she was strong. Keeping those tears back like a dam.

He stood and walked out to the front door. which was now propped up by the wall. He rolled up his shirt sleaves and loosened the tie slightly around his neck. This door buisness was going to take a while. He picked up the door and put it were it belonged and hammered the top hinges back in, But it was the second lot that became a problem.

He continued to try and put it in place, But something was distracting him. There was movment outside in the darkness and he tried to ignore it, But it didn't work. He stood and walked out there, Hammer still in hand. There was a flash to his right and he looked towards it_. Great, _His mind grumbled_. I take one down and another wants to play with me. _

Something came at him and took him down, Whatever it was, It had a firm grip on him. It knocked the hammer from his hand and sent it away and it leaned in. "How are you, Big boy?" Came a teasing voice.

"Charlotte."

"You _pervert_." She said. "Barging into a 12 year old's house? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"That twelve year old is a dead friends neice, I was doing him a favour."

"Oh where you now? Because she looks a awful lot like Baby Doll. You remember her, Don't you?"

Skulduggery flipped them and his hands were on her throat. His knee's pressing on her arms. "You have _nothing_ to do with my life anymore, And i _don't_ want you in it either."

"After all these years, You still love her?"

His hands tightened. "She never got jealous. _You _did."

"Come on." She said. "You are a pathetic little boy. You never had the guts to tell her."

"Do you want a bet on that?"

Her face slackened at his words and she suddenly grew angry. "You little-" She said, Cutting herself off and flipping them again. She rained down punches on him and he smacked her chin and punched her stomache. She rolled off him and landed on the floor as he took out his gun, Shoving it under her chin and making her freeze.

"You asked for it you murderous _wretch._" His hissed through his teeth and as he was about to pull the trigger, He looked up and saw Rocket. She ran at him and took him off his feet, Pinning him down and turning to look over her shoulder at Charlotte.

"You keep away from this man," She said. "You asked for rejection and you got it."

"Shut up Rose."

"My name is Rocket."

"Well then _Rocket,_ Why are _you_ being so protective of him?"

"If he is dead, My Baby Doll won't come looking for us, Will she?"

"Oh. So you got my little plan then?"

Rocket's jaw slackened.

"I want to kill that little princess in there, Or maybe Skulduggery too, So that what happened never will happen."

"And you think you can get by me?" Rocket asked, A snarl on her face.

"Yes."

"I've had enough of this shit." Skulduggery said. He saw Rocket's dagger and he drew it, Throwing it at Charlotte and it caught her in the leg. She screamed and hissed, But her eyes drifted to Skulduggery's gun that layed on the ground. Before Rocket could stop her, Charlotte had picked it up and was aiming it at Skulduggery. She fired, But it wasn't Skulduggery who fell.

"You _bitch_!" Skulduggery yelled at her, Catching Rocket as she slumped. She had shot her in the stomache and the girl was glaring at Charlotte, Willing her body to move, But it didn't obey her command.

"I hope you learned your lesson." Charlotte smirked and walked off.

"Rocket!" He yelled and the girl smiled up at him. "See you in hell" She grinned weakly and vanished in a glow of golden light. Leaving Skulduggery to sit there. Glaring at the two puddles of blood. He stood and after a while, Went back into the house. Slowly picking up that hammer and going back to the work on the door.

He began cursing at himself and there where footsteps behind him. He turned and said far to brightly for his mood-

"Ah, You're up"

"You fixed the window."

_Lovely thankyou_. His mind muttered, But he never said it.

xXx

"Charlotte...Charlotte attacked the house whilst i was out cold?"

"Yes she did." Skulduggery said. "She wanted to kill you so that you wouldn't meet me in the past. But, The only one that was ALMOST killed was Rocket. But she was okay."

"So...Charlotte got done for attempted murder?"

"Yes. But she did kill other people aswell."

"Oh.."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Its just everything is coming together in my mind and all the why's are being awnsered."

"Good. I hate keeping stuff from you, But somethings i just can't talk about."

"Don't worry," She said. "I understand."

"Thankyou for that."

"Its okay, I mean, Everyone's got secrets. It all depends on weather they want to share them."

Skulduggery gave a little laugh under his breath. "We know that all to well. Anyway, Eskrine wants us to interview Charlotte by the way. I thought i'd let you know to give you a chance to drop out if you wanted to."

"Hey, Its okay. I'll come."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine Skulduggery. Don't worry."

"I care to much, Thats always been my problem."

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Your confidence scares me."

"I scare you?"

"I repeat, Your _confidence _scares me."

"I scare you."

"If you scared me, Valkyrie. You would know about it. Because i would be in a corner, Begging you not to hurt me whilst holding up a cross. Which is a rare sight."

She laughed. "You actually _did _that?"

"No, But you would know if i did."

"Why would i know?"

"Because Ghastly and Eskrine would be teasing me non-stop for the rest of my existence."

"I see." She smirked and stood. "Anyway," She said, Placing her hands on Skulduggery's shoulders. Forcing him to stay sat where he was. "We've got a case to get on with. Unless you want to do something else?" She grinned cheekily, Slowly pulling him into a hug. Letting him bury his head into her stomach.

"I'd prefer to stay here, But we've got to get this over and done with." He said, Raising his eye-socket gaze towards her face. Her hands still wrapped gently around his skull, Tracing the scrapes that swords had left there. There were many, But they were old and new. But all she could do with them was ignore them. They were scars, Memories of previous fights and torture chambers. Nothing that she should ask him about. Every one held a dark memory and she knew that the man in her arms wouldn't want to share such stories with her.

"I'm disappointed. I thought you would stay with me for a little while."

He laughed slightly, Then captured her top in his teeth. Pulling her closer in a act she had never seen him command. Forcing her to use his shoulders as a support to stop herself from falling forward. "You're looking for pleasure, Aren't you? If you are, Then i'll see about when we get back. For now, You be a good little princess for me and behave. There got to be a day when you do."

"If i get something out of it, Then i will."

"Selfish, Aren't you?"

"I like a little pleasure now and then, Is that to much to ask?"

"Not really. I'm a hypocrite. I don't usually give into the will of women, But you're special."

"Am I?"

"You are. If it was someone else, They'd have to do the work. But..." He trailed off, Slowly standing with his hands running over her body. Then tickling her senses as his hands gripped her thighs. "But if it was someone else, They wouldn't be able to lure me into such a bait."

"I'm..._That_ irresistible?"

He laughed, Burying his face in her neck. These sudden actions were driving her mad. "You are, But we can talk about this later. After all, We have a job to do. Do we not?"

She smiled. "We do, But don't forget my little errand that i sent you on."

**Like i said, There's going to be more of a twist to the story. So sit back and let my fun begin. MWAHAHAHA!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I get it, I get it. '**_**Where the heck have you been? I wanted this story UPDATED?!**_**' I know. I won't go into details. But I would like to thank you for the reviews. They're kind and supportive, which is something I'm proud to have you as my readers for. But, I'm not going to dwel on self-respect. I'm going to tell you whats been running through my mind lately.**

**Alright, so you didn't want this story to end there, huh? Well, since you requested so nicely, I've been working on this chapter in the background. Without you all knowing. And I continue to do so with all of my stories. But, I took my time with this. I wanted to grab the ropes of this story again, reign it in. Develop it. Plan it. Cause a knife to be be twisted into a old wound. I decided to come up with a cleaver plot line to kick it back into gear. **

**I read through the chapters, and noticed a couple of things. I noticed how much you knew about certain characters, and this got me thinking. The minor characters where ones I took notice of. The ones that stuck to the backgrounds. I hadn't realised it before, but I do now. I notice their acts that were put in there by my subcontious mind. I don't know how, but they have really stured up matters in my mind. **

**Someone requested more schooling. But what if I changed a couple of things here? What if I add many fancy dinners and balls? What if a add spice to the meal? There were only a few things I could come up with until none had a meaning. Every strand tied with another, forming the idea that would take this story further. I hadn't thought I would do it, because its delecate and detailed. Its glamourous yet it forms a dirty plot full of lies. Like strawberries dipped in sour cream.**

**Well, Here is Blackthorn Academy. Thought out and a little darker than last time. Expect ball gowns, tuxedos and a whole lot of shit going down. **

**xXx**

"Look here, Skeleton." Charlotte growled. "I told you what you wanted to know. I killed those people for _fun_, alright? I tried to kill_ you _because I wanted _her _to be dead."

"Yes, you told us that." Skulduggery agreed, his posture was slanted, his chin rested on a half closed fist. "What we are talking about, is Onyx. I want to know why you did _that._ I want you to admit it to my face."

"Admit it? You talk as if you know the answer already."

"No, I've got _ideas_." He corrected. "I want _facts._"

"Love. Lust. Those two words describe it. I fancied you. Like a little two year old. I took after you because you were the best looking boy. I wanted to be there, in Onyx's place. I didn't like the way she got what I didn't. I guess you could say that I was a little jealous of her. Whats the difference? She stood in the background, watching you dance with Valkyrie. She could tell you were going to be with her. She always could. But she fell for you. You used her. Then, you took her life, _didn't you_?"

"Funny thing is, Charlotte." Skulduggery said. "You'll blame me, won't you? I never used Onyx and I never would."

"Then what do you call Valkyrie? Your _toy?_"

Valkyrie's back came off the wall. She stood in the shadows, her dark eyes illuminated by the light in the centre of the room. "If I'm his toy, Charlotte, you're his doll. Because you are easily manipulated."

"Says the girl who can't resist a boys charms."

"I think I've had enough for today." Skulduggery said, standing.

"You want to know something, Skulduggery?" Charlotte teased. "You want to know what the last thing Onyx said to me was?"

"No I don't," He said, his back to her. He had almost reached the door when she spoke.

"Skulduggery Pleasant wasn't always the hero he made out to be. He wasn't there to witness my rape."

The skeleton's fingers curled, his back turned. A black gaze from the corner of a eyesocket fixed on Charlotte as she sat there, smirking. "Didn't you know? It was a gang. They broke in, they pinned her down. Come to think of it, that was the time you two had your first child, yes? So now, answer me this. Was Amythist even _your_ child? Was she _anything_ like you? You can't answer? You already know, don't you? You were never a father to that child. Never were, never will be. You let them die."

His silence, agreed with every statement.

"Skulduggery," Valkyrie said, pulling on his arms. "Its okay, she's saying it to annoy you. Just ignore her." Her hands ran down his arms, clutching his in a sense of comfort. Skulduggery just stood there, unmoving. His gaze was fixed onto Charlotte, but he wasn't glaring. Valkyrie could almost smell the anger leeking out of his bones. It was like the smell of copper. Strong and wasn't easily banished. Valkyrie could feel that he was preventing himself from lashing out.

"Oh, but he knows i'm not. He could tell, even then. He could tell his daughter had the character of someone else. But he never questioned Onyx."

"We're going," Valkyrie said. "And we aren't coming back. You can rot in here for all I care."

"Goodbye," She mocked.

Valkyrie glared, opening the door and dragging Skulduggery out. She closed the door, and turned to look at him. But he was gone, stalking down the corridors. People avoided him, sensing his dark aura. Valkyrie ran up to catch up with him, unsure what moves to make. He didn't look at her, infact, he was walking faster. Trying to dislodge her from him. But she wasn't having any of it. She grabbed his hand, pulling him into a lone corridor. He tried to pull away, a uneasy shake rattling through him.

She grabbed his neck, pulling him into a hug. He froze, but didn't wrap his arms around her. Instead, he wriggled free from her. Backing away. He stood against the wall, his arms folded over his chest. Her heart was thudding in her chest, her hands had sweat coating the palms. She could sense the atmosphere. She could see Skulduggery's skull, almost hidden away by that hat. She felt a great sense of loss, like she had lost something through Charlottes words.

"Skulduggery," She whispered. She didn't let her voice become audable as she stepped closer to him. "I-"

"Don't."

She froze, her hand was reached out, ready to touch his cheekbone. The fingers spread and the muscles tense. She felt her heart flinch at his words, its fast past had been kicked out from under it. A punch had been dropped to her stomach with the look his was sending her. He had retracted another inch from her, his arms unfolding themselves as the gloved hands stuffed themselves in his pockets. His black, eye socket gaze fixed onto her. But not in the recent, kind way they had done to comfort her.

"Don't touch me," He said. "You can't. I can't do this anymore."

"What? Charlotte used that to-"

"I know." He said calmly, his voice shaking. "I know she used it. But i'm sorry. She's right. I can't let this happen to anyone else. Its better if I don't become anything with you or anyone else."

"Don't do this." She said. "Don't do this to me."

"I don't want to see anyone else hurt." He said. "I can't see you hurt. I don't want you to go through-"

"Why are you letting her get to you?! Did Charlotte doyou any favours? _Ever_?"

"I want to protect you."

"This isn't protecting me."

"No, its not. Pleasure doesn't turn into protection."

"But destroying me emotionally _is_?"

"I love you, Valkyrie." He said, reaching out to touch her cheek. She pulled back, but his hands gripped her face. Forcing her to look into his skeletal gaze. Valkyrie hadn't realised it before, but the teeth of his jaw were gently pushing against her lips to form his kisses. He was desperatly trying to teach her to understand his trail of thought, that he couldn't allow her to close. "I love you so much that it hurts." He kissed her again, but pulled away to talk. "Thats why, I want you to-" She kissed him, but he turned it chaste, pulling away a second after. "I want you to keep your emotions contained. I need to work solo for a while."

She felt his hands push her body away after one last kiss, his skull tipped at a funny angle she couldn't descifer. "I've got a lot more cases to work on, and they're dangerous ones. I can't have the girl I care so much for dragged into it. These are the kind of cases where I will get a grenade shoved in my face at every possible moment. I will never be safe on these cases. Even if I had no feelings for you, I wouldn't let you come. So don't think this is childish spite. But what I said is true Valkyrie, I _can't_ be in love with you."

He took graceful, light steps towards the main passage way through the Sanctuary, but Valkyrie's hands grabbed his collar with enough force to bring him down and pull him into yet another kiss. He moved pulling away from her and she realised he had switched their possitions, so that his back was now facing the corridor. "Valkyrie," Came the low pur of his voice, gently whispering over her in a whimper. "I can't. I've got to go. My flight to Romania leaves soon."

"_Romania_?" She asked. "You're going to _Romania_?"

"And other places." He closed his hands around hers, bringing them to his face and gently kissing them with his teeth. Nuzzling his face into her palms. "I must go." He let go of her hands, turning and walking out into the light corridor. She ran out to follow, her heart pounding in her chest. Her throat tight with the words she wanted to spill out. She skidded to a stop in the middle of the corridor, looking around her. But Skulduggery was nowhere to be seen.

He was gone.

xXx

Rocket watched Valkyrie. Boots up on the desk, ankles crossed. Freshly curled locks of hair pinned up away from her face. Her leather pulled tight around her skin, forming a protective layer. In her hands, was a case file. One that read across the thick brown paper of the folder; _Top Secret._ This file was addressed to Valkyrie, and was for her eyes only. It was a document leading to Black Bird. A well known Hitman group formed thirty years ago. Their works were noticable and marked, due to the cross claws on the victims chest.

She didn't know why, but Valkyrie had been moody in the last few days. Her sharp tongue stung the people around her. When Rocket would ask about Skulduggery, Valkyrie would either change the subject or walk away. There were guards around her personal life, and those who dared to poke would provoke a propper ass kicking. Rocket knew there was something going on, but Valkyrie refused to talk about it. She was focusing herself on work, nothing else. She wouldn't even eat if it wasn't for Rocket bringing her food.

"The highest ranking detectives have been deployed to reign in these clans, am I right?"

"You are," Valkyrie said. "What I don't understand, is that why Eskrine wants me to go on such a mission."

"Its Romania," Rocket shrugged. "Nice country."

"I was hoping to avoid going there."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter." Valkyrie said, raising her gaze through the glasses. Darquesse had improved long distance sight, not short. "But would you be willing to help me out on this?"

"Sure." Rocket agreed. "Are you going to cough it up?"

"Sorry?"

"Why are you avoiding Romania? And Skuduggery for that matter?"

Valkyrie kept her face blank, standing and taking her glasses off. She walked over to the cabnet on the far wall, opening one of the draws to a secret stash of treats and sweets. Valkyrie's teeth cracked the chocolate in her mouth in two, the delicious mixture melting in her mouth. The file was still in her hands, and she took a seat on the desk, filling Rocket in on the minor details that she needed to know. "There are two clans, Black Bird and White Wolf. Five members in each clan. We're chasing Black Bird. They're holding a Ball in Romania. The capital city, infact. Bucharest."

"So," Rocket nodded. "Once we capture these bad guys, who's after the rest?"

"Other Sanctuary members, is my guess. I don't care, as long as they catch them."

_Other Sanctuary members, huh? Skulduggery, I'll bet your ass._ "Alright." Rocket said. "When are we off?"

"Tonight," Valkyrie said. "Make sure you're ready."

Rocket gave a single fingered salute.

xXx

A grey suit had a fresh blood stain up the right side, but it wasn't this man's own blood. His shoes were polished with fresh water from puddles, his gloved hand locked around the gun in his right hand. With his other free hand, he adjusted his tie slightly, putting the soft blue peice of fabric back into place. His shoulders were tense, his body not relaxing from its stance as he walked back towards the hotel. His neck cracked when he rolled it, the bones snapping back into place after the the hand that had been clutching at it was shot.

His legs burned and his arms ached, but Skulduggery didn't let that faulter his step. He was in a bad mood, his usually calm look was replaced with fire. His hands clenched so tight that if he had a body, the skin would be bleeched white. There were police sirenes racing through the seeting sun of the Romanian skies. Tearing through the city to the next crime scene. He often wondered what it would be like as one of them, but the excitement was one thing he wouldn't count on to happen much.

Skulduggery wipped blood from his skull, his eyeless gaze drifted up to the night sky as a plane passed over head. He knew what it was like to fly, but not what it was like to fly with wings. Flapping them against the air currents. Feeling the wind rush under the feathers of those wings. Flying in the direction that freedom sailed. In the skies, there was peace. On earth, it was like someone had brought hell crashing down. And Skulduggey could fell the weight of that hell.

He opened the door to the private Villa he owned. He stripped the suit jacket from his back and emptied the contense of the pockets out onto the table. Once he had done this, he opened the door to the washing machine and put it in, but didn't set it spinning. He had the rest of his clothes to empty in there yet. He climbed the stairs, knowing that the burning in his bones wasn't going to be much of a help tomorrow morning. By which time the after effects would have kicked in.

Even when you're a skeleton, you still feel strain inside your physical structure.

He got undressed. Pulling the tie roughly loose from his neck and discarding it across the back of a chair in one of the many large rooms here. He undone the buttons of his shirt, then put that over the chair, and before he could finish getting changed, there was a loud, high pitched screech from behind him. Skulduggery paused, considering the possibilities of the person being a enemy. But when he heard a vase shatter, he decided against it and turned.

"Rocket?"

"I'm sorry!" She squeeled, attempting to pick the peices up. "Your half-naked presence scared me!"

"How, exactly?" He guestioned. "I'm just a skeleton."

"Yeah." She agreed. "Who knows, you might be hiding something down there."

He tilted his head at a angle, suggesting he was raising a eyebrow. "What would I be hiding?"

"I don't know..." She said. "...A baguette?"

There was a moment of silence, before Skulduggery roared with laughter.

"Shut up!" Rocket hollered. "It was a guess! I don't know what you shove down there! A spanner maybe?!"

He only laughed harder, propping himself up by the chair his shirt and tie were flung so loosely over.

"A baguette shoved down your boxers," Rocket said. "It would give a good impression that you've got balls."

He was silent, his shoulders still shaking.

"Be serious!"

He giggled a little more, then regained his composure, standing there like the laughter hadn't ever happened. "So," He said. "Your reason for coming to Romania to see me are-?"

"The new case."

"Ah. Well, If you'll excuse me, I need to get changed." He said. "After all, you don't want to see a baguette falling out my boxers, now do you?"

She blushed, walking out and shutting the door behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Its okay guys, I'm updating. Don't shoot me. Hey, put that gun down. Put it-**

**Henry! Don't do that! Shoot a wall with Sherlock. Don't shoot me! That goes for the lot of you!**

Valkyrie Cain's fists collided with the punch bag in a rhythmatic beat. Pounding after pounding against the hard cushion like thing hanging from the wall. Her knuckles were bandaged to protect them, but they still ached. Lactic acid was pumping through her arms, begging her mind to stop her from all the work. But she was continuing. Her mind was focused. She didn't need to put up with pointless things like tiredness when she had a man's ass to kick. Hell. Why was she even focused on that anymore? She had a education to deal with. A masters degree in magic.

It wasn't just that. All the people at this elite school trained for hours on end. Learn how to fight with the most cruel, savage moves known. The smell of magic burns through the corridors, electrifying the entire building. It smelled like smoke, but scented in a way. It was almost seductive. Just like a lot of things about this school. It was rough. The teachers would punish you cruelly if you failed. But in return for the pain and the bruises and the hard work, anything you wanted, the school would give you. For free. They would buy you anything. They would _do _anything for you.

"You know," Said a voice. "You keep doing that you'll never be able to stop."

She paused to turn and glare. "Of course I won't be able to stop. Its my job."

"You've got one sexy attitude, Valkyrie. That's what I like about you."

She smiled. "Thanks, Germany. Your opinion is appreciated."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." He murmured, taking her bruised hands in his.

"They obviously haven't met me, then." She murmured to him and he grinned - Lightly kissing her forehead. "Will you stop touching me like that? Its getting annoying." She muttered and he laughed, tugging on her hands, leading her away to the small section of the school him and his mates rented out. Well, if that term 'mates' was justifiable, then yes, they would all be mates. But they were a group of terrorists. Black Bird. There were five men, all with different personalities. All were as gorgeous as the other. All protected Valkyrie like she was their queen. What a manipulative little girl she was.

"Hey boys," She said simply to the men in the common room of their section of the dorm. One, a little boy with silver hair. He was 18, although his small stature and his cute appearance turned any girls head, he was as dangerous as a bag full of venomous snakes. He was a shape shifter, which made it easy for him to hide his appearance. But he had a soft spot for Valkyrie. He always offered her his Jaffa cakes and hugged her. He always gave her small teddies and bunches of flowers.

Then there was Germany, the clan's bad boy. He was sexy, with his long glistening blonde hair and his bright blue eyes. He was a hundred years old, and had the looks and sights of a teenager. He was the type of person you would see flirting around with many women, and didn't hold anything close to his heart for long. He wouldn't stay perched on the same tree. He would always migrate to some place else with far better options. He would seduce anyone, no matter the gender, to gain information. He wasn't someone Valkyrie trusted - Not with anything.

Then there was Ryan. Gentle, smooth Ryan. He never raised his voice, and had a good temper that was rarely aggravated. He was head strong yet cool, and didn't let pathetic people get in his way. He was intelligent and only did things for his own advantage, working his way into people with such ease it was scary. He was a dangerous character. Someone who was a strong leader and stern fighter. He never slacked on a task, never taking a break until it was finished. He was a man of strict rules, controlling every move he made with detail into ever precaution. He was the same age as Germany, but had far more maturity. He had black hair and black eyes, pale skin and a tall stature.

Wolseley was different from the others. He liked engineering. He would always be fixing up a car for the rest of the group. Placing it in specific spots around the country - Sometimes world - To make sure the rest of them were safe. That was a hobby. He was a elemental, and had a strong level in his training. He was a worker, always covered in dirt and oil, his tanned skin evidently showing his outdoors love. He had Sapphire blue eyes and curly black hair. He had a perfect layer of a disguise raining over him. He was a swords man of sorts, and had killed many people. He was quiet, rarely speaking to anyone. But when he did, you knew it was him. With that deep, purring London accent. You never caught his eye, not once. He wouldn't allow it.

Then the wisest person of them all, and the oldest, was a person who worked in the backgrounds. With his 600 year old reign of terror on the magical world. He had a lined face, black moustache and styled stubble. With long, curly black hair. He had a hoarse voice, scrappy and un even. He was the one who made the plans with the rest of them. He had more than enough experience of the battle field. He was prepared to take anyone down, even if it was one of his group. He was a ruthless character who spared no-one. When he sprung terror, he took down buildings with his bare hands. A adept of some sorts, someone who manipulated storms and churned seas. Someone who caused hurricanes and earthquakes. He could kill millions, but he did it over the years. Inflicting the knife of his terror slowly on the sanctuaries around the world and twisting the knife into their back when they couldn't find him. Bird. That's all they called him. - Bird.

"Now, Miss Cain," He drawled out. "Where were we on your training?"

Germany laughed, putting his hands on her waist from behind. "You already know the answer, Miss Cain. Tell our boss what it is."

X….

"So," Skulduggery asked. "What's wrong in that head of yours, Rocket?"

"Nothing is wrong in my head, Skul'," She said and he arched a eyebrow. "There is something wrong in Valkyrie's."

"Why have you come to me?"

"Because you would know what's best."

"Well, I'll see what I can do." He muttered sarcastically, but Rocket ignored it.

"She's training with Black Bird." She blurted out.

And there wasn't as much change on Skulduggery Pleasant's face as there was then. His features contorted into a wave of shock, his eyebrows furrowed upwards and his eyes wide. His hands gripping the chair. But within a few moments, that shock morphed into anger and Skulduggery's eyes narrowed. His jaw clenching and his hands running to cover his face. He doubled over as he sat on the chair, his elbows resting on his knees. He didn't move, his body was locked into position until he calmed himself down. And Rocket knew that would take a while. But she didn't stop talking, she knew how to deal with his temper. Valkyrie had taught her how to deal with it. If he gets rough with you, get rough with him.

"I've tried to contact her, but she refuses to answer her phone and I don't know where she is here in Romania. I need your help to track her down."

"I know where Black Bird are hiding out," He said. "But it's going to be a wild chase."

"Why?"

"They're at school."


	16. Chapter 16

_**WELL, you all requested that it all went back to school..So..Um...I did see your point. And I haven't updated in SUCH A LONG TIME.**_

_X...  
>Rose bushes glistened with red, blooming petals. The colour of that red lipstick she always saw her mother wear to parties. It was a cold red, emotionless, get boiling with the fury of the colour. The stalks that held the bush together was covered in a mass of thorns and leaves, a desperate protection of the gentle flower. Like the shadows.<em>

_There were blossoming cherry trees, their pink blossom covering the tree's as much as they could. But with each gentle breeze, they were swept off their feet and littered the ground like pink glitter; reflecting the spring sun that burned in the early March. _

_The grass was green, soft like fur beneath her feet - Almost cushioned. A well looked after lawn – something worth its pride. It was like the blades of grass had become feathers found in the bed sheets and cushions of five star hotels. There was a pathway in front of her, stone flatly carved into shape. A rough circle placed one after the other to the large castle like building that stood surrounded by trees - Some blossoming - some stood there surveying the scene around it. Butterflies flew around her as she stood there, their wings catching the sun. Colours shone and burned her eyes that were weary and void of sleep._

_She placed one barefoot over the other, her hands gripping to the dress the fairy's had made her. It was spun from gold and baby pink flower petals. The petals created layered frills across the chest area, and the leaves spun themselves around her waist - Revealing a smooth, bare stomach and a small belly button. Continuing on from that was the gold skirt – so fine that it acted like silk. Swirled around her legs – which were thin and lean._

_A fairy giggled in her ear, and she felt something tug at her hair. Glitter from several pairs of wings fell across her face, and she felt those gentle, tiny hands work their way through her long hair. Pulling those loose locks of dark chocolate hair into a bun of some sort. With a random assortment of flowers ranging in colour and type. _

_They clung to her clothes and her hands as she walked to the old stone built building in front of her. Their gentle, fragile wings fluttered gently. Catching the sunlight as the girl walked up the pathway. Her feet seemed to touch the ground with a graceful stance, almost like she was a pixie herself. She was graceful, yet her dark eyes still held that violence that burned in her heart and scorched each movement she made – Every emotion she felt. _

_She walked right up the front door, the fairy's dancing around her and walking across her shoulders, experimenting with her – it had been so long since they had a human friend. A sorcerer at that to. She knew how gentle these creatures were, It was such a pity many shunned them because they had that mischievous streak in them. They were good companions, not what the stories told you. They weren't dangerous to be with. They were creatures that wanted respect. That would give what they got. _

_The doors were solid wood, their metal frame blackened with age and chemicals. The girls hand reached out, and she picked up the knocker, banging it three times on the wood to grab the owner's attention. And to no question, those doors opened. Revealing that hallway she once knew. _

_Blackthorn Academy's grand hallway, including that grand staircase she once descended from. What happy memories lurked in these halls…_

_X…._

_Thunk_!

"Bloody hell." The young man said after dropping the file down onto his dining table – Good nine foot it stretched, with the high backed chairs with lace decoration. Red leather seats that were rough and beaten – ones that had been supporting men and women of this house for centuries. "I've never known a job to be so…"

"Boring?" Someone in the doorway finished. He had blonde hair, brushed across his face and fell over his eyes. Those glittering purple irises were glued to the man in front of him. Whom of which, was his brother. The eldest. Charles – he was a respectable man, lean and muscular, the right man for this school. He had that quality from their father, the organiser. He rubbed his brown, his eyes narrowed from the lack of sleep and energy. His brow furrowed due to the pressure and stress pushed upon him.

"Correct, Skulduggery - Boring."

Skulduggery smirked.

"You asked for the job, Charles."

"No." Charles grumbled. "I was forced into it because I have more responsibility than you."

"Where did you get that from?" Skulduggery pouted.

"The fact you can't look after a goldfish is a good enough point."

"No. That's where you're wrong. The goldfish never let me look after it."

"Really? Is that why you refused to feed it?"

"Its name was Jeremy, by the way. And Jeremy didn't like it."

"How would you know?"

"He gave fin gestures."

"Oh for God's sake, Skulduggery!"

"It's true. That goldfish gave me fin gestures. Always wanted you to feed it."

"No, I took responsibility of _your _pet because _you _are irresponsible."

"I could disagree with that."

"One piece of evidence to prove me wrong – Please?"

"I held Emerald as a baby and didn't drop her."

"Liar. You did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"You were in the living room and you dropped her!"

"I was not! It was the dinning room!"

"That's _worse_!"

"Jesus." Emerald said. Leaning against the door frame. "They're at it again." She muttered but was ignored.

"How is it worse? She could have landed in a mountain of food!"

"A mountain of food? No, Skulduggery, she landed in the Chicken roast the waiter brought in!"

"A mountain of food!"

"You're an idiot!"

"You have no valid excuse to go against my argument!"

"SHUT IT."

Both boys went silent to the sound of their mother raising her voice. She was a calm and patient woman. She never did such a thing. But when she did, it was like the heavens had opened up to reveal the devil underneath the silk. Today, she was dressed in an elegant blue gown. Something that really showed off the rainbow of colours that decorated her. Her eyes, burned with a certain annoyance that was never found in those calm, emerald coloured pools. And that thick blonde hair wasn't normally so…Snake like. Like it was going to writhe and curl, snap and bite. Like Medusa.

"Thank you." Their mother said sweetly, her voice void of all anger. "Now boys, there is a young lady at the door. One of which requests to join the secondary College form here at the school. Please do not fight infront of such a woman. She has grave company."

"Such as?" Skulduggery asked.

"Pixies." His mother said. "Fairies. And a certain tattoo on her left shoulder says more than enough of her magical abilities. She's a member of the new movement."

"Black..." Charles started, but slurred when his mother sent him a look.

"Yes."

"What is a member of that lot doing here?"

"Maybe you should ask her. She's waiting for you in the Drawing room."


	17. Chapter 17

**Morgan Sulfur - Don't worry, I've got plenty to add to this story.. ;)**

**Mrs Ravel - I'm glad the chapter made your evening! I hope the snow has cleared for you!**

**X...**

Her.

It was her.

With her dark, chocolate coloured eyes. With her long dark hair that he had run his fingers through and felt silk. With her tanned skin and her single dimple that was only shown for him. Her hips, so perfectly drawn and her legs fine and muscled. Legs that he had dreamt of running his hands along. Plush, pillowed lips that he had once kissed and never forgotten. A neck, smooth and lined, one that gave him goose bumps when he remembered those Summer nights of having his face buried into the crook.

"Valkyrie."

She looked him in the eye. "Skulduggery."

"Skip the small talk. Black Bird – what are you here for?"

"To retake my place in the Academy."

"Why?"

"To continue my education."

"Because of your work, Miss, we are going to have to take an Oath in blood."

"Then why don't we? I am a lady of my word."

"You are no lady." Skulduggery said.

"Remember that?" She smiled sadly.

"Of course I do."

"We've got a lot to talk about, haven't we?"

"We have."

"So," Charles said his voice level and even. "You will take the Oath, in the name of Black Bird and the terms we have come to a treaty on?"

"I will take the Oath, Sir – Or should I say, Headmaster."

"Then do follow me."

X….

"Follow me." Skulduggery said, his hand offered out. "You're going to need all the rest you can get. That Oath isn't something done lightly. Sorry it was so painful."

Valkyrie smiled and the Fairies on her shoulder giggled. "That wasn't what I expected it to be, though. I must admit."

Skulduggery laughed. "Stripped naked and tied to a stone table with cross' cut into your stomach? What a lovely thought." Valkyrie laughed. She had expected Skulduggery to be somewhat vicious. But he wasn't. He was so calm and gentle. Like it didn't matter to him that she had run off the way she did. She felt so guilty. It was like a rotten apple. His memory was eating its way through her; into her - Tearing her apart.

"Those cross' still hurt."

"Better than what you would have got if you hadn't agreed."

"I can imagine."

"No." Skulduggery said, stopping to look at her. "You really can't."

She closed her eyes, and he walked on. Leading her to the room she knew all to well. With its plain walls and plain furniture. The king sized bed and the bathroom that they blew up when she was last there. Oh how she missed it all. The stench of her shampoo and his magic; Oozing through the air. It was all just as she remembered. Skulduggery with his ways of neatly arranging everything – the way his clothes folded neatly in every draw and hung gently in every wardrobe.

"Lay down." He said. "I'll rub a little cream onto the scars. It'll keep the swelling down." Skulduggery was removing his coat, handing it up and darting about, grabbing cream and fresh towels. Valkyrie watched him, her eyes following his every move. He had matured a lot. He was taller and his brow had taken on a more furrowed tone. He had become even stronger, his training obviously increased.

"You've changed."

"I have?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"It is." She said and the door opened, a bunch of Fairies darting in – Not forgetting to shut the door behind them. "I did that when I ran off. I changed you."

"For the better." He grinned. "Come on, I'm not sensitive anymore."

"You are. You hide it better."

"You lie."

"You know I'm telling the truth,"

He laughed again, and Valkyrie turned around, having to remove that dress again. She didn't bother to ask Skulduggery to look away, he was her supervision. He had to watch her every move. Even meaning that he watched her strip down to her black laced underwear. Valkyrie picked up a couple of towels and sat on the bed, making sure to keep her stomach exposed as she covered the vitals up.

The Fairies made a noise as they watch Skulduggery approach. And he looked at them with a glare, only making them giggle more. "Your friends are enjoying this."

"Give them respect, Skulduggery. And they will return it."

He sighed and picked up the jar of cream, looking down at her stomach painfully before working his hands down onto the tender skin, causing her to stiffen and gasp. "Sorry." He said and went to pull away, but she grabbed his hands and held them there, firmly.

I need you to continue, I wouldn't want to be in PF looking like this."

He laughed, this time rubbing the cream more gently. Using one hand, he rubbed her stomach. Making little circles with his right. Valkyrie couldn't help herself; she released a long breath and relaxed into his hand. Feeling the warmth run though her as he worked. Whilst his eyes were on her, she didn't dare meet his gaze. Not with her like this. Under him and wearing nothing. She had already toyed his emotions enough, he didn't need it again.

_Wow_. Said a voice in her head. _You're speaking like they're two completely different people._

She shivered and Skulduggery arched an eyebrow. "Little rougher, please. It's so light it's almost sexual."

"Oh." He smirked. "Sorry."

But instead of granting her wish, he only went the opposite way. Going to delicately across her skin it was only his finger brushing over those devilish scars. He was working her up, no matter how much she denied it. It was like there was a load of tension between them that he needed to cut out. And she knew it needed to be done. They had started something all those years ago. Now they needed to finish it. They needed to move on.

"Skulduggery-"

He didn't cut her off; instead, she cut herself off. He was gripping her legs. His face in her ear. His teeth nibbling at the lobe. _Oh_, he was turned on. She could feel his warmth radiating against her leg. He was trying so hard to control himself, but he needed to release it. He needed to feel her pant in his ear. He needed to kiss those lips and bite that jaw line. He needed to feel her.

"I know what you want," She began and she felt his hands clench her legs even more. His teeth were at her collar bone. "But it's rather soon. I've only just got back."

"I want to get the emotions out of the way, Baby Doll." He said. "I want to get that out of the way completely. So I can do my job. I live each day thinking of my emotions. I can't do it anymore. It's preventing me from moving on."

"You're saying you want me to give you want you want so you can proceed with your life as you intend to? With nothing to loose?"

"Yes."

That was what she wanted him to do. The whole way along. So how could she say no?

X...

**Badum-dum-tsssssss...**

**I love to troll you all with my cliff hangers...**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do apologise. I haven't been around lately, you see. With a art career to kick-start and a Morris Minor to finish restoring along with a hundred other cars to work on, I haven't had much time. But I promise, I'll try to be good. ****J**

**Oh yes, and a M rated Chapter. Purely because it's a little…Well. Saying that will spoil it, yes? **

**MedolicHeart - Don't worry, I'll update! ;D **

**xCrystal Ithensx - I'm lost for ideas. XD I'm working with scraps, throwing things together. Dancing around it all. XD But I like that idea. And of course, if you want to create a story with inspiration from this, I don't mind. XD As long as you give us a mention. Wow! Me? A character? XD**

**Arti Dauntless - I'M UPDATING. OKAY.**

**Mrs Ravel. - I do try to impress. XD**

**Morgan Sulfur - Then you're gonna LOVE this chapter. XD**

**Bubblegum Lord - Why thank you! :D **

**X…**

"Where is he, Charles?"

"I have no idea, Emerald. All I know is he is with the new student."

"New student?" Emerald questioned, her palms placed on Charles' desk. Her hips cocked at an angle and her black hair coiled lark dark waves across her face. Her voice was still as deep and purring as ever, a slight growl whenever she dropped it a tone. The leather was pulled tight, the polished gold buttons glittering in the candle light. She had become taller, like Skulduggery. She had become more of a woman than anyone predicted. She was far more focus, far more working. Her figure was no longer model like; instead, it was pure muscle. Her shoulders were like a man's, the skin pulled tight over them that the muscles looked deadly.

"Yes." Charles said. "A previous student returning to her education. She had to swear an Oath of course; she's marked by Black Bird."

"I see." Emerald purred. "That's why she's with him."

"Not only that." Charles said, lifting his gaze over his glasses. Emerald could see something in those eyes, something that she always saw in her father. When trouble brew, that right eyebrow was always pulled down lower over the eye, and there was always a darker tint to them. Charles was like Skulduggery, he hated showing his emotions. But now they were burning through whether he liked them or not. "It's Miss Cain." He finished.

"Oh, my." Emerald murmured. "She's back? After all the trouble she caused? And Black Bird? What is she doing with them?"

"That's what I was hoping to hear from you."

She gave a half smirk. "Give me a day."

"No more." He grinned.

X….

Skulduggery felt her wanting to push him down, but his lips kept to their slow routine. His hands in her hair and the fingertips brushing her neck. His legs were splayed out uselessly, Valkyrie seated between them on her knees. Her hands gripping his solid shoulders. She had read so many Risqué romance novels they now permanently made her want to explore. They had become rather boring, and she now wanted to curl her fingers right into it.

His gold like hair, seeming to be spun to flitter like silk between her fingers – More like butterfly wings than anything else. So gentle and fragile – Barely even sustainable to touch – Like it would break and knot between her fingers. Like she was the devil, working her way through his system – Terrorising him and his mind. His eyes, which were fluttering in and out of consciousness; were glittering their array of gemstones as they kissed. The Amethysts to the diamonds to the gold's.

His hand wove themselves into her chocolate brown locks, as careful as the oldest of vintage Singer sewing machines, providing such a clean finish and such a delicate touch. They twisted and spun, yet still managed to keep her hair smooth and gentle. They worked to keep her calm, keep her from shaking as they locked lips. He knew how shaky Valkyrie got when it came to human contact, which had been installed into her mind due to countless fights. She was no longer just a fighter; she was a traumatised woman - Who needed love and affection.

Valkyrie's lips were soft and plush, like cushions made from pure silk. Skulduggery's, however, were rough and dry, speckles of hydration remained, but due to the work he was put to and the sheer force of becoming a man, his skin chose to change and become rather tough. He was a working man, who along with his school life, worked to pay for the necessities of his life. He worked with machines, both mechanical and simple. His hands were toughened by the constant work, and his face had taken beating after beating from the long, summer days.

Those lips were pressing against Valkyrie's, their rough edges moulding with hers. She liked the way they were rough, the way they made their gentle movements but were like a Tigers claws – Rough and smooth. Gentle and sharp. Skulduggery was a beast in human form, and just wanted be free of his shackles. He wanted to let out all that love, all that passion and all that hurt. He just wanted to be a little selfish, just for a moment. Just for a couple of seconds – Even though it wasn't much, it was all he needed. Just to last him, just to stop all that romantic emotion from boiling over.

Valkyrie's hands were moving down his shirt. He was a very well toned young man. A man who took great pride in his looks. He was one who made sure he was always a mile ahead from the rest. Every moment Skulduggery breathed, she could feel those muscles he had worked so hard to tighten strain. No matter how much effort he put into them, they were worked up so much they would burst. Wherever she moved, she tested Skulduggery's limits to one certain place across his body. She sometimes was shy with certain areas, which certainly caught Skulduggery right out. Although, as they kissed, Valkyrie became more accustom to his body. A little more free with each move.

Skulduggery's lips moved from hers, his weight slightly pressing her now to the cold yet comforting bed sheets. His kisses ran across her neck, planting themselves like gold dust. Enhancing her senses with each one. He was giving so much, but she failed to know how to return it. She played around a little though, experimenting a little more. He hands moved to his chest, where she gently ran her hands down from. He was becoming rougher, the further down she went. His kisses turning into nips, and his nips turning into bites. When she was almost at his belt line, he viciously bit the crook of her neck. Burning a grunt from the bottom of her throat.

Her nails were first to touch that line his boxers drew. She made him quiver when ever she added more force, groan softly when her finger tips brushed his hips. He moved from her collar now, moving up the centre of her throat. Kissing all the way up to the point of her chin, where he remained. Kissing the gentle yet striking corners her bones cut along the area of her face. Like before, those kisses became bites with the closer to where he wanted her she became. Her hands were lower, pulling down the waist of his trousers just to allow her access. She pulled away to trail his thighs, however, and this made him groan with loss.

"Sorry," She smirked, her humour returning. He looked at her with a small glare, but laughed.

X..

"Jesus." Emerald cursed, Stalking through the halls of Blackthorn. She had a thought of the possibility of just running into them through lessons. But news had spread Skulduggery was bunking off. And currently, with the 'new' student tied to him with chains, it was a very unstable thought. She had been running around the school, blade out and flashing. She trusted Valkyrie, but not when she was with Skulduggery. When they were together, bad things happened. When they were together, they had the ability to tear worlds apart. Even dimensions. She could feel the power pulsing from them, but she couldn't track it. It rippled through the Academy, but she doubted any of them were able to recognise it.

She stood there, blade in hand. Panic starting to cross her face. Students turned to watch Emerald with caution, who was currently stood in the main courtyard with a sword in hand. Blood pumped through her veins, her already bright green eyes glowing. Her black hair, deeper than black blood catching the gentle wind. People stopped to watch her, it was rare they caught a Emerald who was on the hunt. Ravel caught sight of her, and he darted over.

"Em'!" He yelled.

"Ravel!" She yelled, grabbing him. "You seen Skulduggery?!"

"No." He said. "He bunked. But no-one knows where."

"He's with Cain." She said. "Valkyrie's back, Ravel. You got to help me."

"Oh-" Ravel cut himself off. "Jesus. Jesus, Jesus, Jesus. Uh…I don't know. Uh…Wait."

"What?"

"You checked his…room?"

X…Valkyrie's hands were working across the warm, heated bulge that was between Skulduggery's legs. A hand down beneath the first layer of material. He was groaning, moaning into her ear with apparent pleasure. She was doing everything in her power to give him wanted, working him in different ways. Obeying if he told her to do something. He had completely stopped what he was doing because he had transferred his focus from what he was doing to what _she _was doing. Now he could barely hold himself up, his arms shuddering with the waves that rippled through him. His teeth were drawing blood on his bottom lip, and hot air rushed out with each draw.

Her name had become a lullaby to his lips, almost soothing him whenever he wanted to claw the sheets or, painfully, her. But the lullaby was a graceful word for the way he 'sung' her name. But in the situation, Skulduggery didn't sing it. He cried her name, sobbed it, _begged _it. It was something that occupied him, some sort of release. But it was becoming too level. It was no longer suited to Skulduggery's needs. Whilst it was something of a good chant, it was no longer helping him to settle. He wanted more, he wanted something else to release the tension on. Something stronger. Something forceful. Something that would take his brute force and embrace it.

Skulduggery could feel her shifting beneath him, adjusting where she was. Probably to get better access. A better grip, or however it to be described. She was almost right, but then her hips accidentally pulled over his. Causing the both of them to groan. Skulduggery looked at her, directly in the eye. "Valkyrie…" He said. Pulling on her hips with his hands. Directing her towards where she had been. She took her hand away, allowing him to directly get to her core. To where he had desperately wanted to be. The dry nights where his imagination had haunted him had almost prepared him for this, but not for the way she was such a expert.

Skulduggery's hips were slowly thrusting into hers. Setting the almost petrol like energy in the pit of Valkyrie's stomach alight. Although they where still half clothed, Skulduggery didn't want to pressure her into allowing him to fill herself with him. Instead, he took another approach. One that delivered the same amount of pleasure, with a lot less theft. Something that cost less, something that didn't leave as much evidence. Something that fulfilled the needs, but wasn't so costly.

It wasn't long for the heat to escalate, and it burned through Skulduggery's lower abdomen. Valkyrie's eyes were tightly shut, her teeth gritted against the pleasure running through her. Filling her. Coiling and awaiting its breaking point. All she could think of was the heat that radiated from him, and the slightly exposed hot skin being pressed to her own. It was him. Skulduggery. The one man that in the future, none of this seemed possible with. Not for the mere fact that he was a skeleton, for the mere fact that he had gained so much respect women dared to touch him in such a intimate way. It was almost like Skulduggery was a unbreakable china doll. A man who looked fragile, but was as tough as bullets.

If he was honest, which he rarely was, Skulduggery wanted nothing more than to give Valkyrie pleasure that she had never experienced - Nor experience again. He wanted her to feel comfort from that pleasure. He wanted to give back all of what he stole from her. All the fights, all the hurt, all the bad blood. He wanted to take it all away. And only leave a burning, white hot memory of what happened right now. And if he was able to achieve this, for her to be able to blacken out all the bad memories with this lasting gift, maybe Skulduggery would die a happy man. Maybe he would be able to look another woman in the eye after this, and not flash back to what had happened.

He lent his face down, deep into her neck. "Valkyrie…" He whispered through pants and sweat. A burning feeling in his lips as he continued to push his swell that lurked between his legs against her core. "Valkyrie come for me." He insisted, his voice cracked and splintered with deep pleasure as well as it being husky. With his words, Heat rushed through Valkyrie's body. Coiling and thrashing her nerves. Letting a groan vibrate through her throat, she clawed at his back. If she was going to, she wasn't going to do it alone.

"Skulduggery-"

_Knock, Knock, Knock._


	19. Chapter 19

"Ignore it." Skulduggery grumbled, his lips rough against her neck. Continuing his brutal assault on her hips. He was unbelievably rough, his weight pushed against her as he tried to redirect her attention to him. But Valkyrie was more concerned about _who _it was currently knocking at the door. The voice was very familiar, but it was deeper. And it caught Valkyrie and pulled her out of her act like rope around a wild beast. She tried to plead with him, her hands knotted within his soft yet warm hair.

"Skulduggery..." She whispered as the knocking continued, pushing him off her. "Whoever is there, they're-"

"Shush." He said, bringing his lips towards hers, kissing them with need and lust. "They'll leave."

"_Skulduggery?!_ " A voice yelled. "_You there_?" It was Ravel.

"Ravel's there." She muttered again, his lips still roughly toying with hers.

"We've got to finish this." He muttered. "We can't let them see evidence. You know what my sister is like."

"Sister?"

"Emerald is there."

"_What_?" She hissed quietly.

"Finish, Baby Doll. We got to finish this. Once and for all. – You know we do."

"Can't we send-"

Skulduggery's hand ground against Valkyrie's core, and she arched her back to only find him press himself tighter to her. His blood boiled, his body ached. Ached to come – to feel her scream and beg him. He wanted to push her over the edge and for her to drag him with her. But the frustration was sending the chemicals within him haywire. He was so tense, on the point of breaking but something was firm, something refused to let him finally release everything. He wanted to be crushed within her embrace, but the stubbornness of his sister and his best friend outside his bedroom door made him angry. And pleasure against anger wasn't an easy chemical equation to break.

"Skulduggery..." She whispered - her hands in his hair. "Let me talk to them."

"_No…_" He sobbed quietly. "_No_."

He ground her further and further into the bed. Her body almost shook, but was tight around him. She was so tight, so warm. So slick and wet, sweating with the heat Skulduggery built up within her core. He was burning, begging himself to release. But the frustration dragged things, make them longer. Made them harder. Skulduggery wished things were a little more exotic between them. That he had more access than this, than being barred from her by strips of clothes that he only broke whenever his hands slipped bellow her skirt.

He groaned softly, the noise of fists against doors becoming distant as he managed to catch light to a burning, tight aching feeling in his lower body. A place that he had been constantly cursing up until that moment. Skulduggery became rougher and even more brutal. Pushing his hips to go faster – His breath rougher. Valkyrie moaning with each thrust and grind against her core. She cried out, Skulduggery catching that cry with a kiss. He was stronger, slowly, the barrier was crashing down, the coil almost about to break with the strain.

Her cries began to build dramatically, as did Skulduggery's. Louder, stronger, deadlier – A yank against Skulduggery's heat that was currently thrusting into Valkyrie's body. And that's when it came, it burst, bubbling through Valkyrie and scrapping a scream through her throat. Skulduggery caught the scream with his own, a deep rumble against a high lioness' roar. Skulduggery finished, quickly pressing the last of his energy into her before collapsing onto her. Heated, loud breaths beating like punches against her neck. His fists gripping the sheets with no strength.

Everything was blurring around him, a numbness settling within his body. Her – Baby doll's chest rising and falling against his weight. His face warmed and touched by the skin that was hinted within her slight exposure. Her heart beat was the only thing his brain allowed him to hear. The small thu-thump as she slowed her body down. Stopped everything pumping wildly around her. Skulduggery's legs were sprawled, the muscles useless due to the lack of energy. They felt heavy, like every bone was made of stone. Like his limbs weighed tons and he himself weighed even more.

The knocking had continued, but there was momentary silence before running footsteps – someone darting away. Valkyrie looked at the door, then at the boy – no, _Man _that laid in her arms. His face pressed to her chest, eyelids closed and brow furrowed, hands above her head and still gripping those sheets. Could she shove him off, wrap him in sheets and pretend it didn't happen? No, she could not. Could she run? Yes. Hide? No. So what was the point? She continued to lay there, her hand limply, numbly knotting in his hair as he slept.

X….

Ravel looked at Emerald, who sat on the bench, her palms together, the tips of her fingers touching her nose. Her eyes were wide, but her body was still. She was a woman of steel, built of iron and was stronger than Titanium. She was a woman that stood through the hardest of times, faced slice after slice of the sword of life, and taken bullets. But to see such a scared, worried look upon her face shook any man. That was a way that no body wanted to see Emerald in a way that warned of a great scandal about the school.

"What's going on?" Ravel asked. "Emerald, you know we can't leave him alone with her. Not with the way she's been sworn-"

"Don't say it." She growled. "Do not, I mean it Ravel, do not say it."

"Is he still here?"

"I can feel is aura, yes." She said. "It was at it strongest in his room, but he refused to answer. I don't want to barge in, but if they've done anything, when Onyx returns, he's going to have hell to pay."

"She already saw this coming." Ravel admitted."What?"

"She knows." He said. "Onyx always knows. She saw this coming. They needed to get over it. That was the only way Skulduggery saw fit." He looked away. "I'm going to kill that fool."

"Go ahead," Emerald muttered. "You know, I might even help you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I dare say it." He said. "But we're going to need all the help we can get to get him on track."

"And we are going to need a lot of rope, too."

X….Valkyrie smoothed her hair with a brush, one she had found in Skulduggery's bathroom. It was tangled with knots, which had been tied by Skulduggery's fine hands. There was nothing but silence from the room outside the bathroom, but then, Valkyrie never expected there to be anything. Skulduggery was asleep, curled into the sheets on his stomach the last she saw before she walked into the bathroom. But of course, not even Skulduggery slept like a baby - When she said curled, she meant on his stomach, gripping sheets, one leg bent and one straight. He was a man that lost his grace when he slept. And even though the future Skulduggery would scold her, she laughed at it anyway.

She took a breath, looking at herself in the mirror before wandering back into the bedroom wearing nothing but a shirt. Her collar was loose, but it wasn't enough to show anything. She walked up to Skulduggery's wardrobe, finding a spare woman's uniform freshly pressed and washed in there in case of need. There was movement behind her, and a rustle of sheets. Glancing over her shoulder, a bed ridden Skulduggery is what came into view. Messy blonde hair, beautiful, stunning eyes glossed with tiredness. A Skulduggery such as this wasn't a regular sight, she had to admit. "We've got to get up, and going. They're all going mental out there."

"You think?" He asked Sarcastically.

"Don't be an ass,"

"I wasn't."

"Don't lie, either."

"I bend the truth, whatever are you talking about, lying? I never lie."

"No," She laughed. "You bend the truth. Now up, out."

"Why?"

"We've got to go to some form of education."

There was a loud thump. "I don't want to." Came the muffled voice of a face in pillows.

Valkyrie sighed.


End file.
